


The Gifted

by Somiko_Raven



Series: The Gifted [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canonical Character Death, Death, Fake Exorcism, Hanging, M/M, Murder, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Possibly Triggering Content in Later Chapters, Sexual Content, Strangulation, burned alive, characters may be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven
Summary: Fear controls the land. Those born with powerful gifts face hatred, disownment, and death. Supposed exorcisms are performed to save their souls, but nearly all die at the hands of priests in the north.Across the sea is Merchants Bay, a port city full of gifted people hiding, trying to survive. Beyond there is Everston, a town said to be a safe haven for the gifted.But do they really find peace there, or something more sinister waiting to exact revenge against the human race?Charles and his sister Raven have escaped the northern town of Lavena after hearing talks of The Exorcisms to start being performed on individuals known to possess inhuman powers. They begin their journey to Everston, but a brief stop in the port town of Mira has them meeting a man that will change them forever.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Gifted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629880
Comments: 83
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

It was like a sea that threatened to swallow him. Thousands of voices turned into a continuous hum. A few whispers would stand out here and there, glimpses into the private lives of those around him.

He did not want to go further. Already he could hear the murmurs from the men nearby as they ogled Raven. But she stayed, watching him until she knew for certain he would not continue on his own. She came forward and placed a hand on his back. “Are you alright, Charles?”

His mind focused on the touch and the mind behind it. The loud hum of voices lessened. “Thank you, Raven,” he said as he adjusted the satchel on his shoulder.

“You looked like you were having trouble.”

“Too many voices. Just so much.” He turned to her. “Must we stay?”

Her expression softened. “Would you rather we take our chances in the woods?”

“It would be easier on my mind.”

“Charles, I know it’s hard. But you cannot avoid people forever.” She led him into town. “Maybe escaping Lavena will be better than you realize.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know. But we couldn’t stay, you know that.”

“Only I was at risk. You would have been safe.” He took her arm as they walked. “You can take any shape you want.”

“And you would only give yourself away once you opened your mouth,” said Raven. “We can hide, but why live that way every single day?”

Charles nodded as he stepped to the side in order to avoid bumping into people. “You said that Everston is safe for people like us?”

“I hope so. It is what I keep hearing.”

“You have a friend from there, yes?”

Raven smiled. “His name is Kurt. I think you would really like him.”

“Do you… _like_ him?”

A laugh. “He is a bit young for my taste.”

Charles looked at her. “Too young for you? How old is he?”

“Younger than me. But he is a brave soul trying to save the lives of others.”

* * *

He could feel the metal hooks rising from the sea as the fishermen pulled them up. The fish caught that day were left nearby as they collected the gear.

Erik clenched his fists, unable to contain his anger. He could remember the words spoken to him the night before.

_‘They give one fish for using us.’_

_He stared at her after hearing it. Saw how she paled. ‘Using you?’_

_‘Our bodies. We would fight, but…’ She sighed. ‘Food is food.’_

The hooks rattled.

_‘Food is food,’ he repeated. ‘I can bring you food.’_

_‘What is the price?’_

_‘Nothing. Nothing at all.’_

The lines began to pull as the hooks rose into the air. The fishermen noticed and tried to yank them back, but the hooks merely turned on them, watching the men like hungry snakes.

Erik approached them. “You call yourselves men. But what man forces himself upon someone that is starving?”

“What are you?” one demanded to know, but the hook before him struck and pierced through his cheek much like it had caught a big fish.

“You hurt a friend of mine.” The rest attacked, each piercing one of the men. “Many in fact.” Erik moved his hands toward either side of the dock. “Never again will you harm another.”

Their screaming was silenced with a splash.

* * *

Raven and Charles found an inn in the center of Mira after working out traveling plans with a ship that would be leaving for Merchants Bay in the morning. Raven walked up to the desk and smiled at the kind innkeeper. “Hello. A private room for two please. Two beds if possible.”

The satchel was moved to his other shoulder while Charles waited. Voices were growing louder.

_\- they think I don’t know - why do people always think - what a nice girl -_

He rubbed his head. They just would not stop.

_\- sun is dropping - did you hear - the bodies should -_

Bodies?

_\- be at the bottom -_

His hand lowered to his side. Did he catch the thought of a murderer? He could pick it out over the usual hum. So he was nearby.

The door to the inn opened and someone walked inside.

There was a flash of a moment in Charles’ mind. A group of men. Their faces pierced grotesquely by their own fishing hooks. And dragged to the bottom of the sea.

The screaming was chilling. But… but...

It was no ordinary person that committed that sinful act. He was gifted, like Charles himself.

Someone bumped into him and Charles caught the image of a girl. Bruised. Starved. _‘They give one fish for using us.’_

_‘Using you?’_

_‘Our bodies. We would fight, but… Food is food.’_

“Private room for one if you can.”

It was not out of pure cruelty, not from an evil nature. He was stopping those that brought pain to others.

“Charles, let’s go,” Raven said, key in hand.

“He is with us as well,” he stated, getting the man to turn and stare at him.

Raven peered at the stranger. “What?”

“Yes. With us.” He grabbed the man’s hand, a wave of information striking him. _Erik Lehnsherr. Twenty-four years of age. Gifted with powers. Metal._ “Raven, where is the room?”

She hesitated but led them down the hall, all the way to the back. Opening their door, she let Charles drag their new friend in first.

“I do not understand why you are keeping me so close,” the man, _Erik_ , said as he finally pulled his hand free.

“I don’t know why he is doing this either,” Raven told him. She pulled their door shut and turned to her brother. “Charles? Care to explain this?”

With the sight of the killings still so fresh in his mind, Charles faced him and said, “I know what you did.”

Erik stared at him. “What are you talking about?” _A spy?_

“I am not a spy,” he replied. He put the satchel on the table.

With widening eyes, Erik began to ask, “How did you -”

“I can read your thoughts, Erik.”

“That -” he shook his head - “that is impossible.”

“As impossible as you controlling metal fishing hooks?”

He said nothing, looking to Raven instead. She had a weapon, but the man did not. Not one made with metal, anyway. Erik could kill them both if necessary.

“You do not want to try that,” Charles warned.

“What do you want with me?” Erik asked him.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” He stepped toward him. “You drag me in here, inform me that you know what I have done, and then tell me you want nothing?”

With a shrug, Charles offered, “Companionship?”

“Companionship.” Erik chuckled. “You never told me your name, but you clearly know mine.”

“Yes. I am so sorry about that.” Charles held his hand out. “I am Charles Xavier. She is my sister Raven.”

Erik eyed the hand. “Is that how you learned so much?”

Biting his lip, Charles pulled it back. “Yes. It helped me focus solely on you.”

Glancing at Raven again, Erik wondered, “Can you do that as well?”

“No.” She looked him over before her eyes settled on his face. “Charles mentioned you controlling hooks.”

“Not just hooks. I can control most metal.”

“Can you?” Walking to the other side of the room, she turned to him and drew her dagger from its sheath. “Want to prove it?”

“Raven, don’t!” Charles shouted but it was already too late.

The dagger soared through the air, coming right at Erik until it slowed to a halt in front of his face. The blade began to turn, pointing back at her.

“Do not harm my sister, Erik,” Charles told him. A wave of anger emanated from the other man; Charles could feel it.

Erik peered over with his eyes. _And what would you do if I did?_

“Do not do it.”

“You know what I have done. What I can do.”

“We are not your enemy.”

“Not my enemy? She attacked me. I plan to return the favor.”

“No.” Charles closed the distance between them. “Her actions were bad -” he glanced at her then back at Erik - “very bad. But you are not the bad man you are pretending to be. The men that met their fate today by your hand deserved it. They were harming others. Horribly. They would continue to do so if it weren’t for you.”

Erik swallowed, trying to hold onto the anger, but the dagger was faltering in the air. “You know nothing about me.”

“I know enough about you to know I would trust you with my life already.”

Erik held his gaze for several long seconds before allowing the dagger to fall. It landed with a thud and a clatter. He breathed deep and looked at Raven. “Do not test me again.”

She stepped forward with a smirk. “I knew you wouldn’t hurt me. Charles would not allow it.”

“He has no control over me.”

“Nor would I want it.” Charles picked the dagger up and returned it to Raven.

Erik watched them. They were acting so calm. “All you can do is read minds, nothing else?” he asked Charles in an attempt to calm the atmosphere.

Charles turned to him. “Yes. Not even on purpose.” He wrapped his arms around himself. “I have no actual control over my own gift. The thoughts of others just… invade me.” Dropping his arms to his sides, he added, “Those nearest me are the loudest, and then it just keeps reaching further and further… everything is a hum of nonsense on the edges.”

“And you focus on one when you hold their hand.”

“When I simply touch them, yes.”

“Your gift sounds very invasive.”

“More so than all of your thoughts just coming right at me?”

“All of them?”

“Yes.”

“I do not like that.”

“Neither do I.”

“Just no thinking anything weird around him and we will all be fine,” Raven cut in as she removed her belt, setting it and the dagger on the table.

With a glance her way, Erik said, “You make it sound like we will be in each other’s company for awhile.”

“Well, it sounds like he wants to keep you around.”

Charles began to smile. “We do not often meet someone like us. Back in Lavena, people had to hide their gifts.”

“You are from Lavena?” Erik asked.

“Yes. We lived outside of town.”

“Do you know of a man named Shaw? He was said to be heading to Lavena.”

“I do not.”

“Are you sure you do not know him?”

“I am certain I know no one by that name, Erik.”

Erik watched him with narrowed eyes. “You mean that?”

“I do. Why?” There was reignited anger along the surface of Erik’s thoughts that Charles could feel, anger that grew at the mere mention of the name. “What did he do to you?”

Shaking his head, Erik murmured, “Do not worry about it.”

Charles frowned, unable to find the details in the man’s mind.

“Erik,” Raven spoke up, sitting on one of the beds. “At least stay with us tonight. It would be a free room for you.”

“I -” He stopped as her body shifted into its natural form. “You are blue.”

“Is that a problem?”

“No.”

“Good. Well, I’m taking this bed.”

“Erik can use the other,” Charles said before Erik had a chance to think about it.

“And where would you be?” Erik asked him after a calming breath.

“I will not be sleeping.”

“Why?”

“The voices.”

It was going to be only one night. Then he could leave before the other two woke up. “What if you focused only on one voice?” Just a single night of free shelter.

Charles stared at him. “That would be easier, yes.”

Raven watched them as she slipped under the covers.

“Remove your boots then,” Erik told him, kicking off his own.

Charles did as was asked and removed his boots. Erik then pulled him closer.

“Relax,” he heard when he tensed in surprise. “I won’t do anything to you.”

“I know. Still unexpected.”

“You did not read my thought before I did it?”

Charles sighed. “Alright. Maybe I do not catch every single one.”

Erik sat on the bed first, pulling Charles down to lay with him. “You still catch plenty.”

It felt awkward for Charles to be held by someone other than Raven for possibly the first time. But he also found comfort and calm in the welcoming mind Erik provided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** Nightmare, strangulation (in the nightmare)

_The sky was gray, clear, empty._

_A breeze blew his mother’s hair as she stared, tears falling from her eyes._

_The heavy hand atop his shoulder refused to let him go._

_‘Why do this?’ his mother asked._

_‘Your son is special.’ The grip tightened. ‘Very special.’_

_He hated the voice. Always hated it._

_‘He is just a boy.’_

_Exorcise him._

_‘I saw what he can do. He is not just a boy.’_

_The scenery began to shift and change. The sky became a ceiling, walls. The grass sat still._

_‘Please, Mister Shaw,’ his mother begged._

_There was an open door that led to darkness. Further and further away it went._

_‘Please return my son.’_

_Exorcise him._

_Shaw’s heavy hand disappeared. Erik turned to face him._

_But…_

_That wasn’t Shaw._

_A tired woman in her night clothes. Blonde curls framing her face._

_‘You need help,’ she whispered. Her eyes looked panicked as her mouth formed a horrible smile._

_He wanted to step back. Move toward his mother. But he couldn’t move._

_‘I will choke the demon out myself.’ Her hand wrapped around his throat._

_‘Please return my son, Mister Shaw, please!’_

_‘You will not be their spectacle.’_

_stop it stop it stop it_

_Please stop!_

Erik woke after landing on the floor. He was shaking, panting. His hand went to his throat, but it was okay, everything was okay. Looking up he saw Charles staring at him, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Are you alright?” Erik asked, finally getting his own breathing under control.

“S-Shaw.”

Erik nodded. “It was supposed to be him.” He peered into Charles’ eyes. “But it was a woman I have never seen before.”

Charles looked away.

“Who was she?”

“I don’t know.”

Rising to his feet, Erik said, “I know my past. She is from yours. How you injected your own nightmare into mine, I have no idea, but you do know her.”

“I do not know her, Erik.”

“She hurt you.”

“Drop it, please, just drop it.”

The door opened and Raven peeked in. Her eyes darted between the two. “What happened?”

“Erik had a nightmare,” Charles quickly answered, bringing his knees to his chest.

“Charles added to it,” Erik said.

“I did not. Erik, I do not know her.”

“Her?” Raven asked as she walked in, pulling the door shut.

“She hurt him,” Erik explained, his eyes never leaving Charles.

With a small nod, Raven said, “I see.”

“Let’s just drop it now, yes?” Charles suggested. “Raven, when do we leave?”

“In about an hour or so.” She turned to Erik. “Are you going to Lavena? Or do you want to go with us?”

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“Merchants Bay.”

Charles stood up, going to the table. “Lavena has nothing for you there. No Shaw, nothing.”

Watching him a moment, Erik said, “Then I have no reason to go there.”

Charles turned his head and met the man’s gaze.

“Come with us then,” said Raven.

Erik’s thoughts played through quick scenarios as he considered what he should do. He met Charles eyes when he said, “I think I will. At least to Merchants Bay. But I have to see someone before we leave.”

“The girl you helped, yes?” Charles spoke up. “You know how long we have until we leave then.”

“Alright.” Erik found his boots and pulled them on. “Where will we meet later?”

“The shipping dock,” Raven answered. “We’re probably going straight there once we leave the inn.”

“Very well.” He glanced between them, his eyes lingering on Charles, but then he left the room without another word.

Raven went and collected her gear from the table while Charles checked their satchel. “Are you glad he is joining us?”

“We will have more protection with someone like him around.”

“Is that why you want him around?” she asked. “Protection?”

He paused. “I worry what he might do once he finds that Shaw fellow. I do not know the details, but I know from that dream that Erik was taken from his mother when he was a boy.”

She watched her brother’s face. “What about what Erik said about someone hurting you?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know, Raven.”

“What happened in that dream?”

“Erik said she replaced Shaw. She said something about choking the demon out. I don’t -”

“Choking?”

He looked at her.

“Do you remember the night we met, Charles?”

“Of course I do. We were in the woods.”

“There were marks on your neck,” Raven softly reminded him.

“Please don’t.”

“You told me then that you didn’t know where you were running from, why you were running. All you knew was that you had to run.” She put her hand on his. “You didn’t even know about the marks until I pointed them out to you. But one night with Erik and you almost remember.”

“And maybe I hope I never will.”

“Charles.”

“Raven, why would I want to remember it? Why would anyone want to remember something like that?”

“You have no questions that could be answered if you remembered your life before we met?”

“I do not.”

Raven frowned, a soft sigh leaving her lips. “I want to know what happened to you.”

Looking in her eyes, he said, “If you ever find out, then please do not tell me.”

“We will see.”

* * *

Erik could feel eyes on him as he stalked through an alley. He peered at the windows he passed, and the people inside watched him go. It sent an unsettling chill down his spine.

There was a hut at the end. He was almost there. He checked behind him and then walked the rest of the way.

Erik stepped inside the hut and found a young woman sitting near the entrance, hands on her lap as she stared at the ground. She looked up at him and tried to smile.

“Erik.”

He nodded to her. “How is everyone?”

“Very well, thank you.”

He could see the tremor in her hands. “Are you safe?”

“Yes.” She looked away, bit her lip. “How did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“How did you kill them?”

Metallic weapons were drawing near. Erik kept his voice steady. “Is that what they want? And they will leave you alone?”

“I am so sorry,” she whispered, hands going to her eyes.

If he killed them now, what would happen to Charles and Raven? Would they be alright? And what of Angel and her friends?

“Angel, it is not your fault. You need to keep yourselves safe as well.” He raised his voice. “I killed them with dark magic.”

The town guard filtered in, each ready to draw his weapon should Erik try anything. It was almost laughable how little they knew of his abilities. But he did not want to cause too much trouble for his newly found gifted brethren.

“Will you go quietly?” one questioned him.

“Yes.”

A couple stepped forward with a rope and bound Erik’s hands behind his back. “To the stocks with you.”

* * *

Raven scanned the faces around them but saw no sign of Erik. “Is he nearby?”

Charles’ grip tightened on the strap of the satchel. “Not from what I can tell.”

“Try to find him.”

“I cannot just find specific people.”

She grasped his arm. “Try. I have a bad feeling about this.”

Charles pulled away and tried to focus on the individual thoughts in the continuous hum.

_\- clouds above - did that move - sand in the bucket -_

“Not finding him.”

“Focus harder.”

He closed his eyes. His heart was racing as her anxiety rubbed off on him. The details in the massive sea of voices were fuzzy.

But then he caught something. A murmur. Dark magic.

He clung to that thought, rubbing his temple as a headache and a sharp ringing began to threaten his task. He needed to focus. _Where are you?_ If he could just reach further, deeper.

Eyes opened and Charles found himself staring through the eyes of a member of the town guard. There was a bound prisoner being escorted to the stocks. _Dark magic. Murderer._

* * *

“Erik.”

Erik paused. He turned to the guard that had spoken his name, finding concern in those eyes for only a moment before the man regained his senses.

“Charles?” Erik whispered. The guard behind him then pushed Erik forward.

On they went. He watched ahead, thinking about what he could do. He could deconstruct the thing that night and make an escape. But Angel’s safety may be threatened. He could not do that to her when all she wanted was to keep herself and the other girls safe.

They stopped at the stocks. A prisoner was already there. Exhausted. Starved.

Erik’s eyes wandered over the growing crowd. No sign of Raven. No sign of Charles. How could he blame them if they left him here? He was nothing to them.

A man in sailor’s clothes approached as the guards unlocked the stock. “I’m here for him.”

“We cannot hand over the prisoner,” stated a guard. “He is guilty of dark magic and murder.”

“You want to keep him in your city? You will all be dead by dawn.”

The men traded looks.

“He is right,” Erik spoke up. “Something like this could not keep me forever.”

“I will be taking him on as a crew member,” the man continued. “You all won’t have to worry about him causing any more trouble here.”

The town guard debated their decision, and then released him. Erik flexed his hands once his arms were free.

“Take him then. You might not care for the safety of your crew, but we must protect the people of Mira.”

The man took Erik’s arm in a firm grip. “He will keep his crew mates safe if he wishes to live.” He led Erik away. As soon as they were out of earshot, he told Erik, “You are lucky Charles found you.”

“I will be sure to thank him, Raven.”

“Do not use my name. Now listen, if anyone asks, you are my brother’s physician and we require our own cabin due to his health.”

“Wouldn’t they prefer him to be in the sick bay then?”

“No, he is too delicate for that.”

“Delicate, I see. And now what do I call you when you are like this?” Erik wondered.

Raven let go of his arm once the ship was in sight. “Rogers.”

“Rogers?”

“Do not mess it up.”

Raven led him onto the ship and took him below deck. They stopped at the cabin door before Raven opened it and shoved Erik inside first. He stumbled forward a couple steps as he heard the door close.

She shifted into her blue form. “He was right where you said he’d be, Charles. I knew you could do it.”

“Don’t count on me to be successful every time,” Charles told her. “I am sure it was a fluke it happened this time.”

“It wasn’t.”

He ignored her and smiled at Erik. “You had us worried, friend. Very worried.”

“I honestly expected to be left here,” Erik said. “Then I noticed you had sneaked into the mind of one of my captors.” He began to grin as he folded his arms. “I suppose this means you can do more than just read minds after all.”

“I suppose so. I guess it isn’t so useless after all.”

“You thought your gift was useless?”

Charles’ smile faltered. “Because all I can do is barely handle my own existence while dealing with the daily _bombardment_ of everyone else’s thoughts.” He swallowed before continuing. “And what good is reading minds if I cannot do anything about what I learn if I want to keep us safe? People are hurt _every day_ , but if I say anything I am risking _our_ lives because you know our kind is not accepted. That is why we left Lavena, because those damn exorcisms were coming there.”

“What are the exorcisms?” Erik asked.

Raven sighed. “They are an acceptable way to kill gifted people in public. No one survives an exorcism.”

“How do you not know about them?” Charles asked Erik.

“We never had them in Axel,” Erik answered.

“Is that where you are from? Where is it?”

“Southeast of Merchants Bay actually.”

“Perhaps we could visit there?” he suggested to Raven.

“Oh, now you want to see where he is from,” she said to Charles with a grin.

“I will not return there until after I find Shaw,” Erik told them.

Charles felt sadness overwhelming the anger this time. “Is it about your mother?” he wondered.

A glare was sent his way. “Use every bit of control you have over your gift to not pry into it.”

“Alright, I’m sorry.”

“Erik, be nice or I will get the dagger out again,” Raven sighed.

“You know that thing is useless against me,” he replied.

“Only if I throw it.”

He rolled his eyes. “Why did I agree to travel with you people?”

“Because you actually like us. We are your family now, Erik. Get used to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [daydreamerdisease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerdisease).
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tag updates:** Choking changed to Strangulation, Burned Alive added, Death added, Murder added, Hanging added.

The woman paced back and forth. _He forced me out. He left Lavena and forced me out._ She stopped in front of the window. _Who were you searching for?_ She allowed her mind to wander through the building. Shaw was not near, so she had time to try again.

Her skin glittered and hardened, turning to diamond, and she focused on the link she had made with the young man only a week before. His mind was less welcoming than before, which was a surprising development. _You are starting to learn._ She kept that to herself, not wanting her presence known.

The woman peered through his eyes. A ship’s cabin. Yes, Merchants Bay. She gathered that much from him earlier. And there was the sister. And…

Emma retreated and breathed. Shaw would want to know about this.

She felt around the building once more, and this time found him on the ground floor. _I have news._

 _Is it good news?_ he sent back.

_I will let you be the judge of that._

_I will be there soon._

Emma resumed her pacing while she waited. Folded her arms. The start of an anxious feeling crept over her, and it only intensified when the door to their room opened, revealing Shaw’s face. She stopped her steps. “The young mind reader has left Lavena.”

“Has he?” Shaw questioned.

“His sister too.”

“Is she gifted as well?”

“Yes.”

He closed the door and walked toward her. “So we lose out on two because you talked me into leaving him.”

“He was not ready. Still is not ready.” She dropped her arms to her sides. “But they are going to Merchants Bay. Perhaps Everston.”

The mounting anger coming off him lessened just slightly. “Then they would be exactly where I want them.”

“Yes.” She waited for him to calm more before she added, “And they have met someone.”

“Who did they meet, Miss Frost?”

“Erik Lehnsherr.”

Shaw stared at her. “Did they? Well, well.” He began to grin. “I knew I would find him again one day. You have never met him personally, have you?”

“Only through your memories,” she said.

Shouting could be heard from the street. People left their homes, their shops, all heading to the same place.

Shaw stepped up to the window and gazed at the crowd. “Seems it is time for the show.”

“Is it really that popular?”

“Humans love their legalized murder, Miss Frost.” He looked to her. “Time to go rescue our gifted brethren.”

She followed him out to the hall, locking the door behind them. “How long until such violent traditions make their way across the Oran Sea?”

“Far too soon if we do not act quickly,” he told her.

The city of Caleir exclaimed their hatred, celebrated the coming public exorcism. Emma sensed the electric emotion of the crowd, but also found sparks of terror shared by other gifted individuals.

They followed the townspeople to the gallows. A chant began to circulate. “Choke out the demon! Choke out the demon!”

Two city guards marched a hooded man onto the stage, arms tightly bound behind his back.

“Choke out the bloody demon! Choke it out!”

Shaw scowled at the display. “They find themselves so pure and righteous. This is why we must take the world from them.”

Emma sent a message to the prisoner. _We are here to help._

_Help?_

_Yes. We will save you._

_I am not alone_ , came the reply.

The hood was ripped from his head, showing the dark hair, the red flesh.

“Choke the demon! Choke the demon!”

Turning to Shaw, she said, “He is not alone.”

“We will save his friend, or friends, as well,” Shaw promised. “I have enough power.”

With a nod, she passed the message along.

_I can free myself. Get Janos out._

_Where is Janos?_

_Beyond the gate to the prison yard. He is next._

A guard slapped him across the face and his tail struck out, slicing the guard’s throat.

Spectators shouted.

“Shaw -”

“I am on it.”

Shaw ignored the calls for immediate execution of the prisoner. Ignored the stares as he climbed the steps to the stage. The second guard, unaware of Shaw, stood between them. “Do it,” Shaw told the prisoner.

The prisoner nodded and wrapped his tail around the guardsman’s throat.

With a smirk, Shaw said, “I like that. Their own ways used against them.”

The tail tightened around the guard’s throat, a sick gurgling and cracking, crunching.

“What is the meaning of this madness?” demanded the city’s head priest once he finally arrived.

Shaw turned to him as the prisoner dropped the strangled guard. “Where is your Goddess now, priest?” He stepped forward. “Your men, dead. Why did you not protect them?”

“She will strike you down where you stand, demon!”

Raising his arms, Shaw waited. “Huh. I do not feel struck down.” He glanced to the prisoner. “Do you?” As the prisoner shook his head, Shaw returned his attention to the priest. “Maybe it is you who shall face Her wrath? Struck down by Her blessed creations?”

“The Great Lady will protect me, I swear it,” the priest stated, but then froze as the prisoner vanished in a puff of smoke. “He - uck!”

The tip of the tail thrust through the priest’s back and out the other side. Warm blood stained the clean robes.

“Well done, my friend,” Shaw said. He went to the prisoner and undid his bond.

The people of Caleir watched in horrified silence. An unholy being had murdered a priest on exorcism day. Where was the divine justice?

Shaw faced them now. “Gifted people of Caleir, protect each other, or you shall be next.” He noticed the smoke as the man vanished again. “But if you would rather fight, fight for your lives, your future in this world, then join us. You will be part of something so much greater. We all are the superior race, receiving powers from the Great Lady Herself.” He noticed that the remaining city guardsmen were climbing up to the stage now. “Humans will do everything they can to keep you down. Keep you afraid.” He reached a hand out to the men. “But the truth is that they fear you so deeply that they would rather kill you. Blood means nothing when you show your gifts. Love means nothing when it awakens within you.”

“Surrender!” the captain shouted, his men drawing their weapons.

Shaw looked him in the eyes. Creating a small glowing ball not unlike a tiny sun, he tossed it at the captain.

There was a spark of light upon contact that grew until the man’s entire body had ignited. Armor, melted. Clothing, flesh, everything burned away as he shrieked in agony.

What remained fell to the ground, smoke wafting into the air.

“We are The Gifted.” Shaw turned to the crowd. “We are superior.” The man reappeared by his side with Emma and another. “If you are gifted and wish to take the world from the blood-soaked hands of those who fear you, threaten you, travel across the Oran Sea to Everston. Any humans that enter…” he leered at the remaining guardsmen - “will meet their end.”

Janos created a tornado with his hands, and sent it after the guards. They were sucked up, round and round. As he placed a hand on the teleporter along with the other two, they all vanished.

The tornado soon disappeared as well, the guards plummeting to the ground.

* * *

“Feeling better?”

Charles opened his eyes and gazed into Erik’s. “The ache and ringing are gone.”

“That is good.” Erik sat beside the small bed the other man occupied. “Raven went to get food, if you are hungry.”

“A good idea. We haven’t eaten for a couple days.”

“Why not?”

“What little money we still have is for shelter,” Charles explained.

“Food is still important if you wish to survive,” Erik pointed out.

“Yes. I know.”

“Your headache may be from hunger.”

Charles shook his head. “Not ones like this. They come so suddenly and then they are gone.” He carefully sat up. “One started just before I found you. Then it disappeared when I… _used_ my power.”

“Maybe you should use it more then,” Erik suggested.

“Maybe. Now that I know I can.”

Erik looked up at him. “I can help you learn how to use it.”

Charles gave him a small smile. “Can you?”

“Yes.” Memories of training with Shaw began to creep up, and he tried to shove them down.

“Erik, are you alright? Your emotions are -”

“I know they are,” he whispered. “Your learning will be nothing like I went through. I promise.”

Letting his hand rest on Erik’s shoulder, Charles asked, “What did you go through? Do you mind if I…”

“Go ahead.”

Charles allowed his mind to travel deeper into Erik’s. Memories of Shaw were just below the surface. He saw the man’s face, a sudden realization hitting him, but he quickly pushed that away to deal with later.

Shaw had forced young Erik through violent exercises to train his gift.

_‘Save yourself, Erik.’_

_Shoved from the roof of a tall building. Using his power to grab onto any metal surface he could find to stop his descent._

_‘Free yourself, Erik.’_

_Bound and imprisoned in darkness. Needing to find the small iron key. Needing to blindly use it with his power alone._

_‘You are mine, Erik.’_

_That fateful day. Erik’s mother crying, begging for her son’s release._

_Erik looked into Shaw’s face._

_‘Please return my son, Mister Shaw, please!’_

_‘No.’ Shaw reached toward her. ‘He is mine now.’_

Erik pulled away from Charles’ hand.

“Erik,” Charles softly spoke, watching the other man begin to tremble, “I am so sorry. What he did to you…”

“I couldn’t see it again,” he murmured. “Not again.”

“What happened?”

Erik took a breath, but couldn’t calm his pounding heart. “He killed her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Beta'd by [daydreamerdisease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerdisease)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tag update:** Possibly Triggering Content in Later Chapters added.  
> Content this tag refers to will not appear for several chapters at least, and will be part of Charles' memories. A more specific warning will be at the beginning of the chapter it occurs in.

Shadows danced in his line of vision. Soft, even breaths kept him company. But Charles could not sleep, Erik’s words echoing in his mind.

_ ‘He killed her.’ Erik shakily exhaled, and Charles could feel the sadness radiating off of him, saw the water glisten in his eyes. ‘He set her aflame, right in front of me.’ _

Charles carefully removed Erik’s arm from around his waist and slid out of his hold. The other man began to shift, but then stilled again, deep in sleep. He had been through so much. So, so much.

Scooting away from him, Charles glanced at the bed to find Raven watching. She nodded to the corner on the opposite side of the cabin and started moving over there. Charles peeked at Erik a moment then met with his sister.

“What’s wrong?” she whispered to him.

“I… I learned more about him,” Charles told her.

“Is it that bad?” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Do we need to protect ourselves?”

“No, Raven. Nothing like that.” He sighed and rested against the wall. “His mother. That man Shaw killed her. Erik told me he set her on fire in front of him.”

Her eyes widened. “I… can’t imagine what that would be like. I would never wish a fate like that on my own, even after everything they’ve done.”

Charles nodded and they were quiet until he said, “I do know Shaw.”

“What?”

“I met him and a woman in Lavena one afternoon. You were purchasing food for dinner,” he explained.

“Why did you tell Erik you didn’t know him then?” Raven asked.

“I never knew the man’s name until I recognized his face in Erik’s memories.”

“What did he do to you?”

“Nothing. At least that I know of.” He peered over at Erik. “I need to tell him, Raven.”

“He would not be happy about it.” Her hand left his shoulder and traveled down his arm to hold onto his hand. “Maybe just not yet. But one day.”

“When will be a good time then?” he wondered, his eyes still on Erik. His heart hurt for the man, close to shedding his own tears for him all over again.

“After we land. It might be too dangerous while we are on the water. He could destroy the ship if we are not careful.”

“But what if I cannot keep quiet?”

Raven’s face hardened. “You will have to.” She turned to Erik. “But if you do slip up and he becomes dangerous, I  _ will _ put a stop to him.”

“Raven, no.”

“If it becomes him or us, Charles, I’d rather we survive.” She looked at Charles again. “I like him, though. Please do not ruin this.”

He frowned. “I will not do anything to put his life in jeopardy. I might even try to stop you from going after him.”

“I am trying to protect you, like I always have,” Raven argued.

“I do not need your protection with him,” Charles told her. “Besides, we are all family now. No attacking family.”

“Unless he attacks you first.”

“He will not.”

“You met the man that killed his mother,” she said, “and told him you didn’t.”

“I didn’t know.”

“I know that, but how would he see it?”

“It does not matter.” He pulled his hand from hers. “It is late, we should sleep now.”

“Charles -”

“He will wake soon. Back to bed.”

Raven gave a nod and returned to the bed, curling up with a pillow.

Charles went back to Erik just as the man opened his eyes. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Erik sat up and stretched. “Tired of the floor already?”

“No, I wanted fresh air.”

The man’s eyes narrowed. “Really?”

“Really. Could we still…”

“Oh. Yeah.” Erik took Charles back into his arms. “And please do not lie next time.”

“I did not.”

“You are too warm to have been outside.”

Charles looked up at Erik. “Smart man.”

“So what is really going on?”

Snuggling close, Charles said, “A talk with Raven.”

“You had to lie about talking with your sister?”

“Ridiculous, I know.”

Erik held him against his chest. “Yes. Just tell me next time.”

“I will, Erik.”

“Thank you.”

Charles’ finger began to trace a nonsense design on Erik’s chest, a move that made the other pause. “And you will not lie either? About anything?”

Erik hesitated, eventually saying, “I cannot make that promise.”

“Why not?”

Erik took Charles’ chin in his hand and made him meet his eyes. “Because there are things I wish for no one to know.”

Charles stared back. “I-I -”

“I know it is difficult for you yet to not pry. You are doing very well so far tonight, by the way. But -” he let go - “when you are able to control your power, do not go where your presence is unwanted.”

With a swallow, Charles nodded his head, his face warming with color.

“Goodnight, Charles.”

“Good… goodnight, Erik.”

* * *

Dawn greeted the ship with a bright and comfortable warmth. Raven had already left to learn more about the southern land and Merchants Bay from the crew.

Erik still had a sleeping Charles in his arms. It was odd, he had to admit. He hadn’t allowed himself to get so close to someone for a few years. But here they were. Erik shared so much of himself already.

And yet… he barely knew the mind reader at all.

There was really one thing in particular he wanted to know. Who had hurt Charles? He merely had a face, a voice, nothing else.

Charles began to move, slowly opening his eyes.

“Morning.”

“Morning,” Charles said back as he crawled out of Erik’s arms and stretched.

“How did you sleep?”

“Very well, thank you. What about you?”

Erik watched him move. “I slept alright.”

Charles stood. “We did not dream together this time, did we?”

“No we did not.” He rose to his feet too. “Charles, I have been thinking about something.”

_ \- want to know more about you - _

Charles faced him. “I am not sure how much I can tell you.”

“You read my mind.”

“It  _ is _ the loudest.”

Erik folded his arms. “So what can you tell me?”

“Only about my life after the age of twelve. But I warn you, I am terribly boring.”

“You are a mind reader. How is that boring?”

“But that is just what I can do. Aside from that I'm a boring person, really.”

“Let me decide that,” Erik said.

Charles nibbled his lip while he decided where to start, his mind catching a question from the other man. “Of course you would want to know more about that.”

“Of course. Because you were hurt.”

Shaking his head, Charles said, “I really do not know who she is. That all happened just before Raven.”

“What do you mean, just before?”

He gazed at the floor. “My earliest memory is running. Just running. There is nothing before that.” His arms came up, wrapped around himself. “There is just the stars above me, the cool breeze, the night sky. Cold grass beneath me that crunched with every step.”

Erik came closer.

“My lungs were burning, my heart was racing, I… I just kept thinking ‘run’.”

“And you don’t know why.”

“I don’t. I was in the woods. And I tripped over a tree root. I suppose it was lucky. Raven happened to be hiding nearby. She found me.” He raised his head and looked at Erik. “In the dream, that woman… she… you know.”

“Choked me,” Erik finished for him.

“Yes. Well. That part, it… it must have really happened.” Charles swallowed down the emotions trying to force their way out. “I didn’t… I didn’t know until she said… there were marks.” He moved a hand down his neck. “I know my power is protecting me. Or I would remember all of it, or… maybe be even worse off. Not sure. But whatever it was had to be... really, really horrible.”

Erik stood in front of him. “But you survived it.”

“I don’t know how. I… don't want to know.”

“There are things I wish I could forget,” Erik admitted.

Trying to lighten the mood just a little, Charles attempted a smile and said, “Maybe I can help with that one day. If I can make myself forget without trying, I am sure I can do it for you.”

Erik shook his head. “If I forget, what else would I lose with it?”

The smile was quickly gone. “I don’t know.”

He cupped the side of Charles’ face with his hand.

“Erik?”

“Thank you for telling me more about you.”

Charles rested his hand on Erik’s. “I thought you wanted to know more than that. Like maybe everything.”

“Not all at once.”

Erik dropped his hand, breaking all physical contact between them. Charles felt incredibly alone in that instant. Then came the buildup of voices, a hum he could never silence.

“After some rest, we will start getting you to learn how to use your power,” Erik told him.

“Yes. Of course.” He caught Erik’s glance, but turned away from it. “Training will be very good.”

Erik’s hand raised but paused before it could touch. “Hopefully you will be able to focus on only one without needing to touch before the day is over.”

“But what if I can’t?” Charles needed to ask.

“Then we try again tomorrow.”

He looked at Erik again.

“I will make sure you can control it someday.”

“That would be good.”

With a sigh, Erik asked, “What is wrong?”

“It is not you, it is me. Just a silly thing, really.”

“If it is silly, why is it affecting you so much?”

“I don’t know. I am just being foolish, I suppose.”

“Charles -”

“Please stop, Erik.”

Erik did not ask him again, but he did watch the way Charles drummed his fingers on a shoulder, anything to keep his hand busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Beta'd by [daydreamerdisease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerdisease)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles tells Erik the truth about knowing Shaw...

“Focus.”

Charles tried to keep his attention on Erik’s thoughts, and only Erik’s thoughts. But the hum in the background was distracting. He stumbled onto Raven’s consciousness elsewhere on the ship, and her loud insults directed at the sailors for their superstitious ways. Many of the men lamented having no feminine companionship (as Raven kept herself disguised as a man). The captain prayed they would not sail too close to the small island of Darina once Merchants Bay was in sight.

“Focus,” Erik told him again. He tapped a finger to his own head. “You are not here at all.”

“Trying.”

“No. You are wandering. Being passive.”

Charles frowned. “How would you know?”

“Because of what you have told me about your power before, how it just happens. You need to be more active.”

Charles breathed in, closed his eyes and reached for Erik with his mind on the exhale. Finding him was easy. His mind was so loud, so close. Curiosity was on the surface. Faint nervousness just below.

Lowering his hand, Erik felt the strange sensation of having someone else enter his mind. Various thoughts, experiences, memories plucked from their place and viewed from another set of eyes.

But Charles found his limit already, unable to go any deeper. He was still just barely in. If he was allowed to touch, going deeper would be easy.

“Focus,” he said to himself, but that little bit was already straining. There had to be a way he could concentrate. _Wait._

Erik felt Charles’ sudden retreat, a strange void left behind. “Charles?”

“One moment.”

He went through his own memories. All the way back to their last day in Mira. Seeing Erik as a prisoner. Finding the thought of ‘black magic’, ‘murderer’.

What did he do differently?

The headache had started and he needed to focus to find Erik and then he -

Charles took another breath and raised his hand, placed a finger to his temple, concentrated his energy on Erik, and then _reached_.

Erik’s mind opened for him and he had access to everything. He could see Erik’s thoughts, rapidly changing as the other man took a step back from him. _You wanted me in_ , Charles calmly reminded him.

Erik’s eyes widened. “You can communicate with your mind?”

_Seems I can._ Charles shifted his focus. Memories of Shaw, memories of Mira, memories of Merchants Bay. Memories of Axel. There was darkness there but also so much light and warmth and Charles went towards it, finding a much younger, much happier, Erik Lehnsherr. He watched the boy smile and laugh with his mother, and Charles’ heart began to ache and long for something like it, and through their link Erik could feel that sadness.

“Charles?” he asked.

“I just wish I knew mine,” he replied. But he could not dwell on that right now. Instead he went toward the memories of Mira. The fishermen brought down by their own tools. The young woman that Erik killed for. That same woman being the one to turn him in. “You are not angry over her betrayal.”

Erik shook his head. “She had to protect herself and the others.”

But there was a detail Charles saw now that he hadn’t before, beautiful butterfly wings peeling from her back. “She is like us.”

“She is.”

“You never mentioned that.”

Erik’s voice hardened as he asked him, “What would it have changed?”

“If she were not gifted, would you have helped her?”

“Most of the women are not.”

“But they were not your focus,” Charles pointed out. “She was.” He didn’t wait for a response before shifting again, pausing at the memories of Shaw. He needed to tell him. Erik had a right to know.

Leaving Erik’s mind once more, Charles lowered his hand and said, “I have something to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“About Shaw. I have met him before.”

Erik stared at him. The quick change in emotion was enough to make Charles flinch. “You what?”

“Once.”

“But you had said -”

“I know what I said.” Charles kept distance between them as the momentary disbelief rolling off of Erik burned into anger. “I did not lie to you on purpose.”

“Where is he?” Erik growled.

“That, I really do not know.”

“Do you really expect me to believe you now?”

Charles felt the wall at his back as Erik stalked closer, could hear the nails keeping the ship together begin to rattle. “Erik, I hadn’t known his name until I saw your memories. I saw his face but I never -”

“You are lying.”

“I’m not!”

Erik’s fist landed hard against the wall, right next to Charles’ head. “Did you not read his mind like you did mine?”

“I… I couldn’t.”

“Charles -”

“Erik, I swear. L-let me just… uhh.” His heart was pounding as actual fear took hold of him, making him struggle to think. “M-my memory.”

“What?”

“If I… If I can show you my, my memory of Shaw.”

Erik’s hand grasped Charles’ shoulder, making him whine with a wince. “Show me.”

“Erik… Erik, please, that hurts, please let go.”

“Show me then.” The hold lessened but was not released.

Charles touched a finger to his temple and tried to focus. He found the day in question in his memories, and pushed it toward Erik.

_The man stood in front of Charles, speaking to a woman. ‘You like him then?’_

_She touched Charles’ face but he backed up a step, her fingers cold and hard like stone against his skin. ‘I do but he is not ready.’ Sunlight broke through the clouds and her flesh glittered in the light._

_‘Who are you people?’ Charles had asked. There was a silence where their thoughts should have rung louder than the rest of Lavena. But it was a detail he hadn’t wondered about at the time._

_‘Do not worry, Charles. We will find you again.’_

_He narrowed his eyes. ‘How do you know my name?’ He thought he saw her move but then a sudden headache struck, joined by a sharp ringing, but it all ended after a few seconds._

_‘Your sister said it when she left you here.’_

_Charles stared at the woman, glancing at the man when he began to speak again._

_‘Let’s go. If you -’_

_The ache returned. Ringing so loud Charles dropped to his knees. He covered his ears but it refused to stop. It hurt, his head hurt. So much ringing, too much ringing, make it stop._

Erik let go, turned away.

The intensity was cooling away. Charles held his aching shoulder. “Erik.”

“I’m sorry.”

He almost did not catch the uttered words, but the remorse of hurting Charles was loud enough.

“I should not have done that to you,” Erik murmured. “I am so sorry.”

Charles moved off of the wall. “I know just the thought of him angers you.”

“That is no excuse.”

“I’m… okay,” he said.

Erik exhaled a deep breath and turned to him. “Look at you, Charles. You are not okay.”

“Well… you _are_ my physician,” Charles reminded him. “So help me. Not sure how, but that is your role on this trip, yes?”

“You should not want me anywhere near you.”

Looking away, Charles said, “You did frighten me. Quite a bit actually.” He then walked up to Erik. “But I would still trust you to protect me against dangerous sailors, mad exorcists, and whoever that woman from my past was.” He placed a hand on Erik’s arm. “And I will do what I can to help you stop Shaw from doing whatever he is doing.”

“He wanted you,” Erik pointed out. “The woman with him… I don’t know her.”

Charles replayed the memory for himself one last time. “That was the first day I had a ringing headache.”

“Shaw doesn’t have that kind of power.”

“Maybe not him.”

Erik’s gaze went from Charles’ face down to his shoulder. “Does it still hurt?”

“It is a little sore.”

“I should…” _stay outside tonight._

“No you are not.”

Erik’s eyes flicked up to his face again.

“You will be in here, helping me sleep, like you have been. Unless you really desire being outside, but I highly doubt you do.”

“Why are you not angry with me?”

“Because I can see why you would do it.”

It didn’t lessen the pain, the guilt. If anything, Charles’ words intensified it, and he watched as Erik went to the door. “Wait.”

“I need fresh air,” Erik told him before leaving the cabin.

Charles touched his temple, reached for him. _Will you come back before night?_

_Leave me alone, Charles._

_What did I do wrong?_

_Nothing._

With a frown, he asked, _Then why are you leaving?_

_Get out of my head._

The snap in his voice made Charles sever the connection right then. The anger Erik was directing at himself hurt Charles more than the tight grip on his shoulder had. But he could not make Erik see that, not now. All he could do was hope Erik did not hurt himself.

He walked to the bed and sat down, the hum of voices reaching him. But this time he welcomed it, just so he would not find himself completely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Beta'd by [daydreamerdisease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerdisease)


	6. Chapter 6

The fear coming from both sides seemed to blanket Lavena, and Emma found it deafening. The humans feared a repeat of the event in Caleir, where the entire city guard and the head priest were killed at a public exorcism. The gifted lived in fear of the public exorcisms.

Building up walls to block out the overwhelming terror, Emma wondered if Charles learned how to protect himself yet. His mind had been wide open to _everything_ when they first found him. She noticed only one barrier, built tall and thick to prevent any access. And it sealed off years of memories.

But, there had been a crack. A fine line where the cold whisper of _something_ could break through.

She hadn’t any time to really explore him that day, or she would have tried to shatter it to really know the young man. After all, he was the first mind reader she had ever known besides herself, and it was unfortunate she had to hurt him every time she checked on him.

Azazel appeared in front of her with a puff of smoke. His expression remained fixed as she startled out of her thoughts.

“What is it?” she questioned. “Does Shaw -”

He wasn’t there on Shaw’s behalf. That much was perfectly clear when she focused on the man’s mind.

_What is in Everston?_ Azazel asked her.

She folded her arms. _It is a safe place._

_Safe. How safe?_

_Gifted people are more welcome._

His tail swayed behind him. _There is more. Your master. What are his plans for this already safe place?_

_To build an army. To take the world from those that kill our people._ Even with her walls up, she could sense the intense emotions rolling off of him. _If you did not wish to help us -_

_We have nowhere else. No one else._ The door began to open and Azazel vanished, the smoke taking his place.

Shaw saw the fading smoke as he stepped into the room. “Did I interrupt something?”

“Azazel wanted to talk.”

“What about?”

“Your plans.” She walked up to him. “I mentioned your army.”

“The army is no secret.”

“Of course not. Have you learned anything about the exorcisms taking place here?”

“Only that they would have begun soon, but now they are reconsidering after Caleir.”

“I see.” She peeked into his thoughts for more, and found something interesting. “Axel?”

He looked at her. “Yes, Axel.”

“Why there?”

“Before crossing the Oran Sea, I sent a request to a crafter in Axel. I really hope it’s finished. Between you and the other one, I will need it.”

“Other one?” What could he mean, other than... “Do you mean Charles?”

Shaw gripped her arms. “Do not pry too far, Miss Frost.”

She swallowed and peered down at his hands. “Alright.”

“Good girl.” He let go and strolled across the room. “As there are no planned exorcisms here in Lavena, we will leave for Mira in the morning.”

Emma narrowed her eyes in realization. “Mira is where Charles was when he first forced me out of his mind. And found Erik.”

“Well, then. Even more reason to go.”

* * *

Erik gazed at the waves lapping at the side of the ship. Charles had been leaving him alone after he snapped. But the total lack of the other’s presence in his mind was almost concerning.

“You’re that boy’s doctor, aren’t you?” a sailor asked.

“Yes.”

“What is it he has?”

Erik glanced at him. “Why do you ask?”

“I’m just wondering, is it something any of us are going to catch?”

“No.” Though he had no knowledge of whatever illness Charles was meant to be faking. Was he supposedly contagious? Was that why no one bothered them when they were in the cabin?

“Hey!” The captain stomped toward them. “Back to work.”

“Aye, captain,” the sailor said before leaving.

Erik raised a brow at the captain while he merely glared back. “Hello to you too.” He returned his attention to the water below. “Do I still call you Rogers or is it something else now?”

“How did you know it was me?”

“You still move the same way you always do, even when trying to act tough.”

Raven tried to fix her stance, hoping to not get found out, but Erik was the first to see through it. “Why are you out here?”

“Things got a little bad.” He glanced at her again. “Why are you acting as the captain of the ship? Do you even know what you are doing?”

“I don’t need to.” She made sure no one was watching and then changed her appearance to Rogers. “How bad did things get?”

Erik did not answer for a long while, and when he did, all he said was, “He met Shaw.”

“He wasn’t supposed to tell you yet.”

“So you knew.”

“He told me last night.” She moved to Erik’s other side, keeping a cautious eye on the crew. “What did you do to him?”

“Charles hasn’t told you?”

“How would he? I’ve been out here since morning.”

“He can communicate by sending his own thoughts to others. Without the need to touch.”

She stared at him. “Since when?”

“Since this morning.”

“He hasn’t tried sending me anything.”

Erik looked at her. He did not want to think the worst, but surely Charles would have reached out to Raven by now.

“What happened?” she tried again.

“I got angry.” Two sailors passed them. “I grabbed him, hurt him.” He sensed the movement of her dagger’s blade as she gripped the hilt. “I am angrier at myself than you are, I’m sure.”

“Don’t care. I told him, if you became dangerous, I would put a stop to you.”

Facing her fully, Erik said, “Do you think you can? Do it then.”

But the weapon was not drawn. Her arm shook and she let go.

“Have you ever killed before?” he asked her.

“No.”

There was a gentle nudge at his consciousness. Erik knew who it was but still asked, _Charles?_

_You and Raven are getting along quite well, aren’t you?_

_She wanted to kill me._

_I am sorry for her actions. She worries._

_I’m glad she does._

Raven watched him. “Are you talking with him now?”

Erik focused on her. “Is it that obvious?”

“Yes. You started smiling.”

His face flushed. “No.”

“I didn’t say it was anything embarrassing. You looked relieved.”

_Your emotions are growing intense again, Erik_ , he heard Charles say. _At least they are more positive now rather than negative._

_Please stop reading my emotions._

_Then come back and we can use our words instead of our thoughts._

Charles’ presence disappeared, and from Raven’s shocked reaction, Erik could guess why. She left Erik by the side of the ship, but paused and glanced back.

After a few seconds, Erik received a new message from Charles. _Are you coming back?_

_You both want me to?_

_Please. If something else does happen, you will be forcefully removed from the cabin._

Erik wondered if that was a rule Raven set.

_It was_ , Charles answered.

_Alright. I’ll come back._ He followed Raven to the cabin.

She went blue upon opening the door and running inside. “You did it, Charles. You actually did it.”

Charles smiled at her while Erik shut their door. “Thanks to Erik.”

“I did nothing,” the other man stated. He folded his arms and leaned on the door.

While keeping his eyes on Erik, Charles touched his temple and sent a message to Raven, receiving a laugh in response.

“Do I want to know what you two are saying to each other?” Erik asked.

“Sibling things,” Charles told him.

“Of course,” he said, watching as the two looked at each other. “So why am I here if you are only going to talk with each other?”

“Well, I found something.” Charles pointed to a box that was on the floor. “Do you play?”

Going to the box, Erik knelt down and opened it. “A chess set?”

“Do you know how to play it?” Raven asked her brother.

Charles nodded at her. “Apparently I do.”

“You sound surprised by that knowledge,” Erik commented while he took the pieces out.

“Because I have never played it since meeting Raven.”

Erik looked up at him. “So it’s something from your past.”

“Yes.”

“But you still want to play.”

“Why not?” Charles climbed down from the bed and sat across from Erik. “It’ll chase the boredom away.”

“But will watching you bore me?” Raven questioned them.

“It might.”

Erik took two of the pawns, one of each color, and moved them behind his back, catching Charles’ grin.

“I might be able to make it more interesting,” Raven said, her gaze going from one man to the other.

Charles glanced at her. “What are you planning?”

She focused on him. “Just going to ask you some questions.”

Erik held his hands out to Charles. “Choose your color.”

Turning back to him, Charles tapped a hand. The pawn was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/)!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession.

Charles took another of Erik’s pieces off the board.

“You are good,” Erik said while he studied the board before making his move.

“He’s probably cheating,” Raven commented from the bed.

“He isn’t,” Erik replied to her, his eyes meeting Charles’. “He is staying out of my mind.”

“He can’t do that.”

“He can now.”

With a light smile, Charles said, “Erik is a good teacher.”

“I still say I did nothing.”

“You have done plenty.” He moved another piece.

Erik grinned and then focused on their game.

Raven watched them, eventually saying, “Charles, I need to ask you something.”

“What is it?” His gaze was on Erik rather than the game, his smile growing when the other man tried to find the best move he could make.

“Not out loud.”

Both men broke out of their concentration and looked at her, Erik glancing at Charles after. “If you’d rather I leave -”

“That is not necessary,” Charles assured as he touched his temple. _What is it?_ he asked Raven.

_How do you really feel about Erik?_

He quirked an eyebrow at her. _He is a good friend. Why do you ask?_

_Just a good friend?_

_Yes._

_You two cuddle every night._

Narrowing his eyes, he answered, _It helps to quiet the other voices._

She folded her arms. _The way you look at him, smile at him._

_Being friendly._

_Holding his hand more often than necessary._

Charles peeked at Erik. “Still your move.”

“Not too distracted?” Erik asked him.

“Not for you, no.”

_And what was that now?_ questioned Raven.

_You need to stop._

_And you need to admit there is something else growing between you._

Erik made a move and Charles stared at the board, still focused on his connection to Raven. He licked his lips and moved a piece, unknowingly within easy range of Erik’s knight. _Please do not ruin this friendship for me._

_He smiled when you reached out to him earlier_ , she said.

Charles peered over at Erik, his thoughts going to the night before. The way Erik held his chin when he spoke. The way Erik held him against his chest, against his heart. And hours ago Erik had cupped his face and all Charles wanted was a little more, just a little more.

_You should not have said anything_ , he told her.

_He wants you too._

_If I could not read minds, I might believe you._ He watched Erik make the obvious choice and take his piece with the knight. _But there is nothing there._

_Maybe you aren’t looking hard enough._

Charles lowered his hand.

“Are you sure you want to continue?” Erik asked again.

“I…” A small laugh left his lips. “Perhaps not right now.”

Erik leaned forward. “What did she say?”

Shaking his head, Charles said, “I don’t want to tell you right now.”

“Right now?”

“I’m sorry.”

“But are you saying you will later?”

He shrugged. “Maybe.” He started cleaning up, Erik moving to help, brushing against Charles’ hand in the process. Charles froze at the innocent touch, his thoughts exploding into various possibilities.

“Charles?”

Erik’s voice managed to return him to reality. “S-sorry.” They finished putting everything back into the box and Charles turned to his sister. “Your fault,” he muttered aloud.

“Don’t blame me,” she shot back with a smirk.

“Are you two fighting?” Erik wondered, glancing between them.

But both stated, “No.”

Raven stood and went to the door.

Watching as she opened it, Charles said, “Where are you going?”

“Out for just a bit. I need a little air.” She changed into Rogers and left.

There was a bit of uneasy silence until Erik cleared his throat. “You don’t want to be alone with me, do you?”

Charles looked at him. “What?”

“Your body is all tense. I am very sorry for my actions earlier, Charles.”

“Oh. It isn’t that at all. I already forgave you.”

“You really should not have. Not yet. But if that is not the problem, then what is it?”

He swallowed. “It’s… I know if I say it is nothing, you will only call me a liar again.”

With a sigh, Erik murmured, “Only because you are so obvious.” He studied him for a minute. “You don’t even want to look at me.”

Charles bit his lip. “Erik, you do not want to know, so please do not ask.”

Erik’s hand rested on Charles’ knee, and the mind reader feared his pounding heart could be heard.

_Stop it_ , he tried to tell himself, but Erik heard it through their link and pulled away. “No, not you.”

“Then who -”

“I was saying it to myself.” After a brief silence, Charles stood with a frustrated huff. “Look,” he said, “about earlier.”

Erik watched him, Charles staring into the light blue of his eyes.

He swallowed again and began to pace. “Okay. Raven had asked me a question. A rather personal one.”

“Which was?” the other man asked.

Charles stopped and faced him. “How I feel about you.” He was met with silence and resumed his pacing, focusing on his steps rather than whatever Erik was feeling. Already Charles felt as though he himself might break and he didn’t want to be rejected through a mental link rather than Erik’s own words; or worse, feeling the man’s emotions and hearing words that spoke the opposite.

“What did you tell her?” came the question.

“I called you a good friend,” Charles quickly answered. “And it’s true, you are.”

Erik stood, keeping his eyes on the other. “So why are you so nervous now?”

Charles stopped with a frown. “She made me realize things. I thought they were innocent. I… I’m not so used to things like-like this.” He moved a hand through his hair. “Um… How I…” He glanced at Erik only a second before turning away. “How I… behave around you… maybe is not so innocent.”

“Charles -”

“Erik, I like you.”

It was out. Charles shyly looked at Erik again after saying it. It was out and he could not take it back. His body felt like it was vibrating and he swore Erik could hear the beating of his heart now.

And when the silence began to stretch, he was certain he made a mistake. Fucked it all up. If he felt confident he would not fall, Charles would have run out of the cabin, but he felt so lightheaded he was sure he wouldn’t get far.

Erik took a slow step toward him. “Alright if I come closer?”

Charles nodded, but took a step back, and another every time Erik moved until he met the wall of the cabin.

“You always trap yourself, don’t you?” the man murmured, giving Charles plenty of space to himself. “Why are you so scared?”

“You, y-you hadn’t…”

Holding his hand up, Erik asked, “May I?”

Charles eyed it but told him, “Uh, yes.”

The hand cupped the side of Charles’ face, gently stroking the dark locks. “Calm down.”

Charles tried, closing his eyes and attempting to slow his heart with deep breaths. But the lack of response to his confession felt dreadful, and then he felt Erik’s thumb sweep a tear from under his eye. “Sorry,” he muttered, about ready to pull away.

“Don’t be.” When Charles met his gaze, Erik said, “I like you too.”

“W-wait, you do?” Charles needed to ask, feeling a bubble of hope inside him.

“It has been a few years since I was last close to someone, so I don’t have many friends. But I am glad you’re one of them.”

What? Charles stared at him. What? “Friend?”

“Of course.”

His shoulders slumped and his heart hurt, fresh tears stinging his eyes. “O-of course. Yes, we are… friends. Yes.”

“What is it, Charles?”

He shook his head, saying, “Just… tired.” He tried for a smile. “Very, very tired. Um… a lot happened today.”

“If you want to sleep, we can -”

“No.”

Erik slowly took his hand back.

“I think I want to try sleeping alone tonight,” Charles told him. “Uh, but if it doesn’t work out, I can still… yeah?”

“Yeah, sure. If that is what you want to do, that’s fine.”

“Great. Great.” Charles stepped around him then. “So I wonder how long my sister will be gone. She must have needed a lot of air.”

“Why aren’t you trying to reach her then?” Erik asked him.

“Do you think I should?”

Looking at him, Erik said, “Would you rather I go find her?”

“Please?”

Erik started to walk toward the door, glancing at Charles once more. “Are you really okay?”

“Yes.” He smiled again. “Yes, very okay.”

The other man narrowed his eyes, but still left, their door closing behind him.

Charles waited until the feeling of Erik’s mind was far enough away and then allowed himself a couple minutes to let the tears freely fall before needing to wipe them away when he sensed Erik and Raven nearing the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Beta'd by [daydreamerdisease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerdisease)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream.

Erik yawned, unable to sleep. Not having Charles in his arms nor his mind was so strange. Lonely. And he was only across the cabin.

Every so often, he would feel a soft touch to his thoughts. A slip of Charles’ fragile control. “Charles,” Erik called, hoping not to wake Raven, “I know you are still awake.” He tried to see Charles in the darkness. “Why not come over here?”

“No.” He sounded exhausted. “I am fine, Erik, but thank you.”

“You are not fine. Just come here.”

He heard the shifting of fabric. “Erik, I really am fine.”

“Either come over here or I will go over there, Charles.”

“Are you serious?”

Erik sat up. “I am.”

There was a moment of hesitation but then Charles stood and walked over. He knelt close to Erik, enough that the other man could reach over and touch him if he wished. “Why are you so insistent on this?”

Erik offered his hand. “Because I keep feeling your control slip. It’s fragile yet.”

“It isn’t a problem.”

“But you are hearing them again, aren’t you? Every time you try to rest.”

Charles said nothing to that. He leaned toward Erik and the man pulled him into his arms.

“You can let go of that control now if you have to,” Erik murmured.

Allowing his gift to return to its passive nature, Charles felt Erik’s relief. “You don’t think this feels any different from before?”

“Why would it feel different?”

“Because of what I told you earlier,” Charles said. “About how I feel.”

“Charles, you said that we are good friends,” Erik reminded him. “And it is true, we are.”

“Oh.” He rested his head on Erik’s chest. “I did say that.”

Through their link, Erik was able to feel Charles’ own emotions. The one he could tell the most accurately was sadness. “Are you alright?”

“I am.”

“Are you really?”

Charles smiled. “Are you really that worried about me?”

Holding him a little tighter, Erik said, “Your emotions.”

“I’m sorry.”

Erik shook his head. “Don’t be.”

“I can try to rein them in.”

“No,” he told him. “Don’t restrict yourself. Not now.”

“Alright.” Charles began to trace random shapes on Erik’s stomach with his finger, but he paused when Erik tensed. “Do you not like it when I do this?”

“It… is not something I am used to.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Erik dropped his head atop Charles’ soft brown locks. “No, you can continue.”

Charles resumed his tracing. “Maybe you do like it then.”

It went on for several minutes before Erik asked, “Why do you do it?”

“I don’t know. But ‘comfort’ seems attached to it in my mind.”

A couple more minutes passed between them. “Something from your past?”

Charles stopped, his eyes staring into space. “Maybe.”

“You can keep going if you want.”

“You really do not mind?”

“I don’t mind it.”

Going back to it again, Charles whispered, “I wish this could last.”

“Why can’t it?”

“Aren’t you going to go chasing after Shaw once we reach Merchants Bay now that you know he was in Lavena?”

Erik thought about it and took a deep breath. He looked at Charles as he answered, “I think my mother would understand that I need to be with my friend. Make sure you at least get to safety.”

Charles nodded. “Yes. Yes, I am certain she would understand that.”

“She would.” Erik smiled at him. “Now get some sleep. It is late and we need to rest. We will be arriving at Merchants Bay soon enough.”

“How many people are in Merchants Bay?” Charles asked. “Is it like Mira or Lavena?”

“I have yet to see Lavena,” Erik told him. “But Mira is nothing compared to Merchants Bay. It is a very large city filled with all sorts of people.”

“Should I be worried then? What if it is too overwhelming?”

“You won’t be alone. Raven and I will be with you.”

“Not always,” Charles pointed out. “If I cannot control my power, I… I don’t know.”

“You will get stronger, Charles.” Erik held onto Charles’ hand. “When we first met, you never thought you would be able to control it at all, right? You will master it eventually.”

Charles bit his lip. “You are right, yes. Erik, I… thank you. Just, thank you.”

“Of course. Now sleep.”

With a small smile, Charles told him, “Yes, sir,” and snuggled close.

Erik whispered a goodnight and closed his eyes.

* * *

_The cabin was filled with light. It was just the two of them inside. No Raven. No sailors. Just them._

_‘How about a game?’ he heard Charles ask. It sounded innocent. And Charles’ smile was so bright, happy, contagious._

_Erik did not need to answer. The board behind Charles was already set up. They sat on either side and Erik moved the first piece._

_‘You are very good at it.’_

_He looked up into blue eyes that seemed so much more vibrant than usual. ‘It’s just chess,’ Erik said. He did not want to look away, admiring the smile that tugged at those dark pink lips._

_‘Yes,’ Charles said. ‘Just chess.’_

_When Erik looked at the board again, the game was already half played._

_‘Why don’t we do something else now?’_

_‘Like what?’_

_‘Erik.’_

_Hearing his name in that voice sent an electric shiver through him and Erik gazed into those eyes again. But Charles was closer now. The board was gone. They were in their corner of the cabin, Charles in his arms. Tracing another random shape on him._

_Erik took Charles’ chin into his hand and they stared at each other, time ceasing to exist until their lips met…_

And his eyes popped open. He could feel his heart racing in his chest. His face was warm.

The first thing he noticed was the cabin was still dark. Raven was resting on the bed. Charles was sleeping in his arms.

Erik let go to rub a hand over his own face. A dream. Just a dream. Whose? Was it a shared dream?

He peeked at Charles’ face only to look away again a second later. All he could think about was that kiss. Those lips. Those eyes.

With a slow breath to try and calm his body before his thoughts could go too far, Erik stared up at the ceiling. Where did a dream like that even come from?

He was able to calm down for only a few minutes before his thoughts began to wander. What would have happened next? Shutting his eyes, Erik curiously played the vision in his head, going beyond that first kiss.

* * *

Charles’ dream that night had been… _interesting_. It began with a game of chess with Erik. Progressed to their nightly cuddling and then a kiss and…

_Was it shared?_

Then things got even more intense. Kisses led to more kisses which led to the removal of clothing and more kisses, and more and more and more -

And then…

He was becoming more awake now, realizing that he must have woken earlier when Erik left, just long enough to see his back before falling back asleep. But his dreaming had been rather uneventful after that.

And now someone was being rather loud. Several someones.

He opened his eyes. The crew was in his head again. He allowed his gift to drift along the many minds until he found Raven. Erik’s mind was nearby.

Charles sat up with a yawn and stretched his arms. He focused on Erik, but concern began to fill him when he felt anxiety coming from his friend. He put a finger to his temple and reached out to him. _What is it? What’s wrong?_

_Charles, not now._

He frowned at that response. _You are worried about something. What is it?_ His free hand went to his heart. He could feel the beat quickening. Was Erik’s anxiety rubbing off on him? _Please do not tell me to leave your mind again, Erik._

_It is not something you need to worry about_ , Erik told him.

_Yes it is. I am your friend, remember? Your good friend. If something is bothering you -_

_It’s personal._

Charles swallowed and shut his eyes. He wanted to know. He could find it himself, he had the power to do it. But he could not betray Erik’s trust like that.

But then he paused, noticing something on the very edges of the range of his gift. It was threatening his control. It began as a soft hum but as the minutes went by it grew louder and louder. Eventually he could pick out words.

_Erik_ , he asked, letting out a shaky breath, _are we almost there? Merchants Bay?_

_Yes. I can see it now._

_I hear them. Erik, I hear them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Beta'd by [daydreamerdisease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerdisease)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New acquaintances.

The journey to Mira was quicker with Azazel’s teleportation abilities, but his energy was low by the time they reached town. Janos stayed by his side while Shaw and Emma wandered the streets. She found images of Erik, Raven, and Charles in the minds of several people. But she had yet to pinpoint where they had met.

She decided to follow a trail of memories involving Erik alone down an alley. They found themselves outside a small hut, and Emma began to smile. “I found someone interesting,” she said.

“Did you? And what makes them interesting?”

“She knows him.”

They stepped inside the hut and there was the young woman, staring up at them as they entered. “May I help you?”

Shaw glanced at Emma and she nodded. “Actually, we may be able to help you,” he said to the young woman.

“I’m sorry. I do not understand what you mean.”

“You have powers, yes? Inhuman gifts from the Goddess herself.”

Her eyes widened. “What?”

“Do not be afraid,” Emma told her. “We are your friends.” She turned her hand to diamond and showed it to her. “See? We are like you. And Erik.”

The woman’s fear seemed to lessen but it did not vanish. “You know Erik?”

“Yes we do,” Shaw answered.

Emma knelt down in front of her. “He helped you, right? Maybe you can help him now.”

The woman looked between them. “How can I help him? And with what?”

“Gifted people are forming an army in Everston to stop monsters like the men that hurt you,” Emma explained. “Erik will be on the front line. I am sure it would bring him comfort to know he has such a lovely angel to watch his back.”

The hint of a smile appeared on the woman’s lips. “That is actually my name.”

“Is it? How appropriate.” Emma smiled in return. “Show us your gift, little one. We will protect you.” _And Erik will never harm her_ , she added to Shaw.

Angel rose to her feet and loosened the fabric at her back. She hesitated at first, but thanks to Emma’s silent encouragement she found the courage to allow her wings to peel off her back and flutter as they lifted her off the ground.

Shaw watched her in awe. “Beautiful,” he murmured.

“There is more,” Angel said, “but I shouldn’t do it here.” She touched down on her toes. “The women here had accepted me when I had no one. I won’t destroy their property.”

Emma stood and took her hands. “I understand. But they still feared you too, right?”

Looking down, Angel said, “They did but -”

“That is not acceptance, my dear.” She let go of Angel’s hand to hold her face and have them see eye to eye. “We accept you. All of you. Erik accepted you.”

“I betrayed him,” she whispered.

“Then make it up to him now. Join us and we will get you safely to Everston. You will be able to reunite with him then and fight by his side.”

“Do you really think he would want that?”

“I do. This is something he really believes in. You know that, don’t you? That is why he helped you.”

Angel nodded, and peered around the hut that had been her home for years. “You’re right. And they did fear me, _do_ fear me.”

“Shall we teach them what real fear is?” Shaw asked her.

“Yes.”

* * *

_\- ship landed - who are - sailors here - are they - a gal so -_

Charles couldn’t quiet them any more than that. And just this much _\- get the gold - can it - maybe one day -_ was a struggle.

 _-_ _hope he’s okay_ _\- clouds are gray - cut the -_ _so quiet_ _-_

“I’m fine,” he muttered, but he only received concerned looks from both Erik and Raven. “One of you was thinking…”

“It was me,” Erik told him, a cautious hand on Charles’ back. “Even in Mira, you weren’t like this.”

“This is far worse than Mira. This is worse than Lavena.”

“Yeah,” Raven agreed. “I never imagined a city could be this massive. Is Axel like this?”

“No,” Erik said. “Axel is more like a small village, comparatively.”

Charles felt drained, exhausted. He tried to follow their conversation, but then his focus lapsed, his control slipped -

_-STAYRIGHTABOVECALLTHESAILHIGHFORGEWITHITFIGHTANDEACH-_

He fell to his knees. So loud, so loud, too loud, too much, too much. His hands covered his ears but it wouldn’t stop, never stopped, couldn’t.

_-LETTRYFROMTHEFADINGLAKEBIRDSWILLAWAYSAGELYCRAFTATAIL-_

When would it end? When would it stop?

The volume slowly came down and he was able to breathe. So shaky, but he managed it. Then he realized he was wrapped in someone’s arms and held close. He knew this hold. “R-Raven?”

“Charles!” Her fear and worry washed over him. “You’re okay. It’s okay. We’re here.”

He opened his eyes, and there she was, staring at him. Her grip tightened. And on his other side was Erik, his large hands touching him where he could. Anything they could do to lessen the burden on his mind.

_\- what happened - so weird - did someone - we need a - died? -_

People were staring. People were staring.

“I… I have it under control now,” he told them. “Thank you.”

“Are you sure?” Raven asked. “You won’t collapse again?”

“I won’t. Promise.”

She let go, but as she did, Erik pulled him close instead.

“Erik, I -”

“Don’t make a promise you can’t keep, Charles,” the man growled.

Charles frowned as he was helped to his feet. “I can keep it.”

“Don’t even try it. You’re not strong enough yet.”

“You can be so rude, Erik.” But he stayed by Erik’s side, the strong arms keeping him safe, helping him not drown in the sea of voices in his head.

They walked through the busy streets. Charles felt a headache starting but tried to push it away. He couldn’t deal with that right now. Didn’t want to deal with it.

_\- strange folks - where is - go - snatch and run snatch and run snatch and run -_

Charles clung to Erik. Erik looked toward him just in time to see a small boy run past, trying to take the satchel from Raven’s grasp. But her hold was too strong, stopping the boy in his tracks.

“You trying to steal from us?” she snapped.

“Shit, you’re strong!” the child exclaimed. He tugged but Raven refused to let go.

“You bet I am.”

“Hey.” An older boy came up, his hands on the younger one’s shoulders. “Sorry about my brother.”

Even with so many thoughts charging at him, Charles could feel the heated emotions coming from the older boy. That… and something more.

“I tried to teach him better.”

“Better at what?” Erik questioned. “Thievery?”

The boy grinned at him, letting his younger brother retreat to a building.

Before anything else could happen, Charles said, “Give it to them.”

Raven turned to him. “Are you serious?”

“Do you want to keep living? Give it to them.”

“But -”

Charles looked at her. “Do it.”

She pulled the satchel off with a pout and tossed it to the boy.

He gave Charles a confused look but backed away from them, catching up to the other one.

“What was in it?” Erik asked Raven while Charles rested his head against Erik’s shoulder.

“All of our money. A couple personal things.” She glared at her brother. “Now we’re broke.”

“Better than dead,” Charles replied.

“And what would he have done?”

“Set us and everything around us aflame. That would be the easiest way to explain it.”

Her eyes widened. “Oh. Well.”

“And we’re not completely broke yet,” said Erik. “I have money.”

She peeked up at him. “You’d pay for us?”

“You two have been paying for everything already. I should repay that.” He looked at her. “And when we first met, you called me family. I take care of family.”

“Huh. Yeah, I did say that.”

“I am really glad you two are getting along,” Charles commented, “but could we please get somewhere quieter now? Please?”

“We’ll need to get out of town for quiet,” said Raven. “Or at least less populated.”

“We could try to find the way out of town, but it’d take awhile,” Erik told her. To Charles, he asked, “How bad is it?”

“I have a headache and my control is nearly slipping again,” he answered. “That’s how bad it is.”

“We’ll try to find less populated then.”

“Let’s just hope it’s enough to help.”

With an arm around Charles, Erik tried to remember the layout of the city as he led them through, unaware that they were being followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Beta'd by [daydreamerdisease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerdisease)


	10. Chapter 10

Too many people. Too many minds. Too many voices in his head. Any time a stranger bumped into him, there would be sudden flashes of information. The hurrying man was named Johnathan. Twenty-eight years of age. Human. He had a wife at home with their baby. He enjoyed the ale at the inn the most. And the woman that apologized over and over was Elizabeth. Nineteen years of age. Human. She loved reading in her home where she lived alone. Well, not with any people. There was a cat outside her home that she often fed scraps to.

Charles made an involuntary whine when the last person tried to pass, but they made a quick retreat upon seeing Erik’s glare. Charles might feel sorry for Henry (thirty years of age, gifted, whose human mother was unwell with a fever), if his head did not ache so much.

“I thought we were going to find a place with less people,” Raven said as they turned down another road.

“I am trying,” Erik told her. “It was not this populated when I was last here.”

Charles blinked at the blurry shapes. Spoken words, unspoken words, anything, everything. It all morphed into one big lump of noise. Then his vision turned and spun and everything was blue. Two shapes moved into his sight and he was able to barely make out the worry emanating from them before everything went dark and silent.

* * *

“Charles, can you hear me? Charles?”

“He isn’t moving.” Erik checked his pulse, thankful that they didn’t lose Charles completely, but the sudden disappearance of his presence from Erik’s mind had terrified him.

Charles needed to get away from people, but they were nowhere near the city’s edge and they were having no luck finding a quiet place.

Erik felt the presence of metal first but paid it no mind until the owner spoke up behind him. “Excuse me.”

With one hand raised, Erik used his power to yank the metal necklace down, the woman wearing it falling to her knees. She coughed and Raven shouted, “Stop!”

He released her so that Raven could deal with the unwanted, gasping intruder. He vaguely heard Raven apologize to the woman, but his attention stayed on Charles. He was so pale, so silent, unmoving. If Erik hadn’t already checked, he would think that Charles was… He did not want to finish that thought.

“We need a quiet place with no people around,” he heard Raven say. “Can you please help us?”

The woman got her feet and walked into Erik’s sight. At first he saw the scraped and bloody knees behind the torn fabric of her trousers, but then raised his eyes to her face. “You are gifted,” she stated.

His hold on Charles tightened in response.

“I can help you,” she told him, rubbing at the indentation left by the necklace. “My best friend is gifted. He helps others all the time.”

“You’re sure he can help us?” Erik questioned her.

“I am sure he will find some way to help you, no matter what. Hank is just that kind of guy.”

Erik carefully stood with Charles in his arms. “Where do we find him?”

“Come with me.” She began leading them down busier streets that eventually took them to more abandoned parts of the city. “My name is Moira,” she told them as they walked.

Erik said nothing, glancing at Charles’ face, hoping to find the bright blue eyes staring up at him, but there was no change to his condition.

“I’m Raven,” he heard. “He’s Erik.”

“And the one in need of help?” Moira asked.

“My brother Charles,” Raven told her. “He is a mind reader. But he can’t control his powers yet.”

“Careful who you say that to,” Erik grumbled.

“I can be trusted,” Moira argued.

“You are from Merchants Bay. You cannot be trusted.”

“I am actually from Everston, thank you.”

“I do not care.” He sent a glare her way. “You are living in Merchants Bay now, aren’t you? Anyone here does what they can to survive.”

“But knowing his gift can help Hank help him.”

Raven placed a hand on Erik’s arm. “Be nice. Please.”

He softened his gaze but did not reply.

“This is our best option right now. Besides, if it is a trap, we both know what you are capable of.”

“Fine,” he said.

With a smile, Raven went to walk alongside Moira. “So what can we expect with your friend Hank?”

“He is a good man,” she said. “He might not look like it, but he is.”

“Does he have a grumpy face or something?”

“It’s… more than that.”

“What do you mean?”

Moira stopped outside a dirty old house. Windows were shattered, walls were dented, some crumbling. Burn marks circled the surprisingly new door. As she turned the knob to open it, she said, “You’ll see. Just remember, he really is a good man.”

The door swung open with a loud creak. Raven looked up at Erik.

“After you,” he told her.

She sighed and walked inside, followed by Moira. Erik entered with Charles and Moira pulled the door shut.

There were dusty cobwebs in the corners. Old furniture with handprints where the dust had come off.

The place looked mostly abandoned, but Erik’s eyes stared at the floor. There was metal beneath them, but he could not make out quite how much or in what shape.

Moira passed them to the opposite wall. She hooked her fingers into a slot at the corner and slid the wall to the side, revealing a staircase leading down.

Erik and Raven looked at each other before following Moira down. “Is it okay to leave it open like that?” Raven asked her.

“It’ll be fine. Erik can protect us all if necessary.”

“Since when am I everyone’s guard?” the man questioned. “And I still have Charles.”

“Just a little bit further,” Moira promised.

They came to the landing, then climbed the next set of stairs down in the opposite direction. At the bottom was a room lit by torches on either side, the walls singed, and on the far wall was a single door.

Erik eyed the marks. “What happened here?”

“Someone else that sometimes cannot control his gift,” Moira stated. She crossed the room and knocked on the door, _knock-knock knock; knock; knock._

A silent minute passed, and then the door opened. Erik stared at the creature that stepped through while Raven gasped.

“Wow,” she said, a grin forming on her lips.

He was tall and easily towered over Erik. He was blue, furry, and wore spectacles in front of his eyes. “Hello,” he greeted them, his voice soft and human.

“They are Raven, Erik, and Charles is unconscious,” Moira explained.

“I see that.”

“He is a mind reader that cannot control his powers.”

“So he needs quiet then.” He approached Erik, pausing when the man backed up a step. “Alright if I take him?”

“Just show me where to put him,” Erik answered.

“Alright. Through that door is a wooden table you can place him on. Then we will wait for him to wake up and go from there.”

Erik nodded and carried Charles through. The wooden table was right there, already clear. Cabinets lined the walls except for one where another door stood. There were tools made of metal in some of the drawers. The tools made him anxious, but he reminded himself he could control them if he felt it necessary.

The others entered as he placed Charles on the table. He looked so peaceful, but Erik still couldn’t feel his presence in his mind at all. The total silence was disturbing. “Come back to us,” he whispered, ignoring everyone else. He held onto Charles’ hand. “Please, Charles.”

* * *

“Are they close?” Hank asked Raven.

“More than either will admit,” she told him. “What about you and Moira?”

“Oh, there is nothing romantic between us,” Moira was quick to say.

“Is it because of…”

“His appearance? Not at all.” She smiled up at him. “Hank still looked human when we met. We just work better as friends.”

“What happened then?” Raven wondered.

Hank shrugged. “I was trying to hide another physical difference between myself and other people, but I obviously made a mistake somewhere and instead of curing my… issue, it instead worsened everything. It isn’t all bad, though. Humans fear me, and that fear keeps us mostly safe here.”

Raven nodded and looked down. “I look different too.”

“No you -”

She shifted to her natural blue form. “This is me. The blonde girl is a disguise I wear to not get caught.”

Hank stared at her. “But you can disguise yourself. I don’t have that luxury anymore.”

“I wish it wasn’t necessary.”

* * *

Darkness enveloped him. He was disconnected, alone. Charles tried to reach outward with his mind, and almost immediately found Erik and the comfort that a familiar mind provided. There was so much worry and anxiety coming from his friend, but then a sudden wave of relief. “Charles?”

His eyelids felt heavy but he managed to open them. He blinked at Erik and the other man smiled. “Erik.”

Erik’s smile only grew. “Welcome back, my friend.”

“What… what happened?”

“You passed out.”

“Mm.” Charles closed his eyes again. There were a few others nearby, and the loudness of the city seemed muffled. “Where are we?”

“Underneath the city.”

“What?” One of the other minds he felt, a new one, came toward them and he reopened his eyes to find a pretty brunette in front of him.

“Hello,” she said and he smiled at her. “My name is Moira MacTaggert. I led your friends here so you could get help.”

“Thank you, Moira. I really appreciate it.”

Raven walked up, along with someone that made Charles question if he really was awake.

“And you are?” he asked the tall, blue, fluffy-looking man.

“Hank McCoy. You have good friends, Charles.”

“Yes I do. Hank, may I ask you something?”

“If it is about my appearance, you are not hallucinating. I really do look like this.”

“I see.” He tried to get himself into a sitting position, thankful for Erik’s hand at his back. _Worry, relief, anxiety, affection._ Charles lingered momentarily on the knowledge that Erik felt affection for him. Most likely familial, but still, it was nice to know. Erik was so focused on friendship, it could not possibly be anything else, after all. “So we are underneath Merchants Bay?”

“Sort of,” Hank told him. “How do you feel?”

“Better. It is still a little loud, but not as much.”

“Do you think you might pass out again?”

“If I go out there, I certainly will. I just cannot handle everyone.”

Hank nodded. “Would you be willing to participate in an experiment using a new drug I have been developing? Its goal is to dampen an individual’s power, make it weaker for easier management.”

Charles stared at him. “What was that?”

“He is not your test subject,” Erik growled. Anger coated his already present emotions, and it was quickly burning hotter.

Hank was unfazed. “But if he can’t control his gift yet, then this drug should help.”

Charles pressed a finger to his temple, telling Erik, _Please try to calm down. He is only trying to help._

_You don’t know that._

_Between the two of us, who is going to know his true intentions better? I have quite the advantage, you know._ He felt Erik’s hand leave him, along with the intense focus on the man’s emotions. Charles breathed deeply. “This drug will… dampen, you said? Dampen my powers?”

“Right,” Hank said. “It should weaken them enough you can survive in Merchants Bay.”

“Promising…” He could still feel the heat of Erik’s rage. “And side effects?”

“I don’t know yet.”

There was the rattling of nails, tools. Charles reached to Erik. _Stop._

Erik scowled. _He doesn’t know what could happen to you._ It was almost a shout. _How can you be considering this?_

 _Because I need_ something _, Erik._

_You don’t. If we can just get you away -_

_Do not tell me what to do. You don’t have that right._ Charles breathed. He needed to not let himself get swallowed by the intense feelings emanating from the other. _You do not even know what it is like, Erik_ , he calmly told him. _Do not think you get to decide for me on anything._ He lowered his hand and gave Hank a smile. “I will try it."

“You two were looking kind of intense,” Hank commented as he walked away to get things ready.

“We have a difference of opinion, that is all.” He finally looked at Raven. “You are blue too, I see.”

She startled and looked at him after watching Hank. “It’s safe here.”

Nodding, Charles said, “It certainly seems safe.”

Raven took his hand. “How are you feeling though? Really.”

Her mind was so much calmer than Erik’s and he was grateful for it. “Tired. Very tired.”

Hank returned with a small glass. The thick liquid inside was a mix of white and blue. “I call it moondamp.”

“Moondamp,” Charles repeated as he took the glass and stared at it.

“I really don’t think you should -” Erik began, but then Charles drank it down and returned the empty glass to Hank.

Ten seconds later, Raven asked, “How do you feel now?”

“Still the same,” Charles told her.

“How about now?”

“Raven, are you going to ask every few seconds?”

“Of course.”

“It wouldn’t work that fast,” said Hank, “even with the higher dosage I gave him.”

Erik’s rage reached Charles again. “You gave him a higher dosage of something you don’t even know the side effects of?”

“We need to make sure he isn’t going to lose consciousness again.”

The intensity of Erik’s emotions began to fade. The everpresent hum of thoughts slowly died out. Charles tried to focus on the minds around him, but even that grew quieter and quieter.

And then he heard none of them.

“Hank?”

“Yeah?”

Charles swallowed. This was not right. This could not be right. “I cannot hear anyone’s thoughts at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Beta'd by [daydreamerdisease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerdisease)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles' first moments without his gift.

Silence. That is what he was left with. No more constant hum of voices. No more passive reading of thoughts of those around him. He could not even feel Erik’s intense emotions, and he was certain the man’s anger had not lessened.

“You said it would only weaken his power,” he heard Erik state from behind him, the words coming out like a growl. “Not rid him of his gift completely.”

“But it isn’t gone.” Hank turned and set the glass on top of a cabinet before turning back. “It is just very weak right now. Everything should be back to normal in a few days.”

Erik stepped up to him. “You better hope so. Or I promise to rip you open with all those precious metal tools you have.”

Charles swallowed. He had no way of knowing what was going on in Erik’s mind, what other emotions might be hidden beneath the surface, and it made the other man’s temper more frightening. “It will wear off though.” A tremor could be heard in his voice. “Right?”

Hank nodded to him. “It should, yes.”

“You have no definite answers for anything, do you?” Erik questioned.

“This is the first real opportunity I’ve had to actually test it,” Hank explained. “Alex has refused, even though I think he could really benefit from it.”

“Who is Alex?” asked Raven.

“A boy with a really powerful gift,” Moira told her. “The burn marks are his doing.”

“He has been improving on control, but he only stays for a few hours to train and eat, maybe sleep if they had too many bad nights,” Hank said. “He keeps his little brother with him, but if he isn’t careful, the boy could get severely injured.”

“What can he do?” Charles asked, but his eyes were on Erik as the man walked away, the faint sound of rumbling coming from each drawer he passed. It felt like Charles had a void in him now that he could not connect with Erik through his gift.

“Well, when I asked him about it the first time, he said it was dangerous, that he had destroyed a neighbor’s home before taking his brother and running. I didn’t think it could be that bad, but I took him to a safe place outside of Merchants Bay anyway. He faced a hill, and… these rings of fire formed around him and then flew at the hill. They sliced right through.”

Charles took his eyes off of Erik to look at Hank. “They sliced through it? The hill?”

“Yes. It was fascinating but terrifying.”

“And he destroyed his neighbor’s home on purpose,” Moira said. “The man had gone to the master physicians at what is called ‘the building’ about Alex’s gift.”

“What is the building?” Raven asked. “What do the master physicians do?”

“He didn’t -”

“They imprison you,” Erik stated from across the room.

Everyone looked at him.

“They lock you in a cage, and when it is your turn, they take you inside ‘the building’.”

“What happens there?”

Erik did not respond.

“Erik,” Charles softly asked, “how do you know about it?”

He turned to face him. “That boy is from Axel.”

“Axel?” He had not seen anything about master physicians or a place called ‘the building’ in Erik’s memories when he went looking before. He remembered the warmth and happiness Erik had with his mother. The terrible memories with Shaw after her death. “I didn’t know.”

“I know you didn’t.”

“You could have told me, Erik.”

“Why?”

Charles couldn’t come up with a response, and the silence began to stretch. Realizing he had not known something so important about Erik’s past hurt so much.

“So…” Moira spoke. “Does anyone want some food? When did you last eat?”

“Uh, yesterday,” Raven told her. “If you want money…”

“No. You are guests, and guests do not pay. I just need to head into town first.”

Charles tore his eyes from Erik’s and looked at Moira. “Could I join you?”

“Do you really want to?”

“Yes. If you do not mind, of course.”

“Alright then. Come on.”

He hopped off the table and Moira’s hand was almost immediately around his.

“We will be back soon!” she informed them all.

Charles refused to look in Erik’s direction as he was led out into the hall and then up the staircase.

“Are you okay?” Moira asked him when they reached the top.

“I just know less about him than I thought.” They stepped into the front room and he watched her slide the wall back into place. “Do you get many intruders?”

“No, but we needed it to be a safe place for those that come to us.”

“Well, it certainly seems like a safe place.”

“Of course. And no one wants to mess with Hank anyway.”

They went out the door and Moira turned to close it. Charles stared at the seemingly abandoned homes around them. Crumbling walls and broken windows no longer promised shelter from the elements.

He glanced at her upon feeling her hand take his again.

She offered him a smile. “You seem surprised by the hand holding. Should I stop?”

Charles smiled a little in return. “No. But normally, my mind would be completely focused on yours right now. I would know your full name, age, if you are gifted or not.”

“All that with a little hand holding?”

“Any physical contact. Hand touching is easiest.”

She nodded and led him back to the heart of the city. These streets were more populated. Children ran and screamed and played. Parents chatted. Vendors tried to make a sale.

Charles observed it all with a quiet mind, buzzing only with his own growing excitement. There was no violent wave of voices that threatened to swallow him. It was so different, so new, so… peaceful. “This…”

“What is it? Are you alright, Charles?”

“I just… I don’t know.”

Moira hummed. “I have no idea what life is like for a mind reader, but after seeing what happened to you, I imagine it must be difficult.”

“Difficult. Yes, very difficult. I could never do this before. Just being in a city without being overwhelmed by everyone’s thoughts, their emotions, everything. It is so quiet now.”

“I would not call this quiet.”

Charles chuckled. “This is very quiet.” He looked at her. “Sorry, what did you say your name was?”

“Moira,” she told him.

“It is a very lovely name.”

“Why, thank you, Charles. I like yours too.”

“Mine is nothing exciting. But Moira, on the other hand…”

She shook her head, light laughter leaving her. “I like you, Charles.”

“I am glad you do. Making new friends is always nice.”

“It really is.”

They came to the marketplace. Moira let go of his hand. “This will take a few minutes. You can wander around. Just don’t get lost.”

“I will not get lost,” he promised. He watched the people around them. There were some in uniform, several sailors, but mostly there were people he was certain called Merchants Bay their home. It was amazing.

But then his eyes landed on someone across the road, someone that stared right back at him. They wore a white cloak, hood hiding their features. Charles blinked and they were gone, a thin cloud of smoke left behind.

“I believe I have found a side effect,” he told Moira.

She walked back and handed over a sack of food. “And what would that be?”

“Hallucination. I thought I saw someone, but then they were gone.”

“What did they look like?”

“White cloak,” he answered. “The hood was up. But then they were gone and there was -”

“Smoke?”

He turned to her. "Are you saying they were real?”

“Sounds like you saw Kurt. He can disappear and reappear someplace else. It makes like a mini-explosion whenever he does. I didn’t know he was back in town though.”

Charles thought about it. “My sister knows a Kurt. They met in Lavena. He told her about Everston.”

“He tells everyone about Everston. Mostly the gifted.”

“Do you know anything about Everston, Moira? Have you been there?”

She smiled. “I am from there. It is my hometown. It wasn’t always so accepting of gifted people, but more kept coming from other cities. Even a few from Axel.” Her expression changed, a frown settling on her face. “They were so scared. I was a young girl at the time. They told me about a boy that tore the cages apart with his gift.” Moira began walking, Charles beside her. “They said the cages had once been used for animals, but then people’s powers began manifesting in more obvious ways. Humans grew afraid and shoved those with powers into the cages. And that boy destroyed them.”

“But then they made more, obviously.” Charles sighed. “I never knew Erik’s hometown was so cruel.”

“Many places are.”

Charles’ gaze lowered to the ground as they walked. “The boy that destroyed the cages, could it have been Erik?”

“I don’t know,” she said, hand reaching for her neck. “It’s possible.”

He looked up in time to see her fingers tracing a bruise. “What happened?”

“What?”

“Your neck.”

“Oh.” She dropped her hand. “I startled your friend earlier. He yanked me down by my necklace.”

“He what?”

There was a sudden flash and thin puff of smoke, the person Charles had seen before appearing in front of them. They startled but Moira then threw her arms around the boy. “Kurt! Welcome back.”

“Moira, hello.” He beamed, the white of his teeth standing out against what Charles could now see was dark blue skin. Kurt turned to him next. “Hello. I am Kurt Wagner.” He held out his hand, which wore a three-fingered white glove.

Charles slowly took it and Kurt gave his hand an enthusiastic shake. “I’m Charles.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Charles.”

“There are more people to meet if you take us back to Hank’s,” Moira told him. “All of them are gifted, even Charles.”

“Oh, are you?” Kurt asked Charles. “What is yours?”

“I am a mind reader,” he replied. “My power is muted right now though.”

“Muted? How so?”

“Hank gave him the moondamp,” Moira said. “It was necessary. Charles had lost consciousness.”

“The thoughts of everyone in Merchants Bay overwhelmed me,” Charles explained.

“Ah, I see. That is unfortunate.” Kurt offered his free hand to Moira. “Ready?”

“Ready.” She held onto his hand and glanced at Charles. “Hope you feel okay after your first time.”

“My first time?” he asked.

“With this,” said Kurt, and he teleported them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Beta'd by [daydreamerdisease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerdisease)


	12. Chapter 12

The late afternoon sun gave the city of Mira a reddish glow. Emma watched the townspeople from the window of their room at the inn. The kind innkeeper’s memories had revealed that this was where Charles and Erik first met. Charles seemed distracted, like he was  _ seeing _ something. And the way he looked at Erik…

_ ‘He is with us as well.’ _

_ Erik had turned to him while his sister asked, ‘What?’ _

_ ‘Yes,’ Charles had said. ‘With us.’ He grasped Erik’s hand, disappearing with them both down the hall. _

Emma could guess what Charles may have seen, perhaps in Erik’s thoughts. Many still gossiped about the supposed black magic used to murder a group of fisthermen, men that according to Angel’s memories were cruel, heartless monsters. Emma thought she should thank Erik for ridding the world of such disgusting creatures before he would inevitably lose his life fighting Shaw and his people.

She felt one of her companions coming to her, and she smiled at the younger woman. “Hello, Angel.”

“Hey.” Angel glanced at Azazel and Janos before turning back to her. “Why are you over here all by yourself?”

“Just thinking.” The woman’s surface emotions were cold. “You are anxious.”

“The guys,” Angel mumbled. “They keep staring at me.”

“They will do nothing to you,” Emma assured.

The younger woman shook her head. “I have heard that one before. Things still happened.”

Emma placed a gentle hand on the other’s arm. “My sweet Angel, they have no interest of that kind in you. They are curious about what your gift must be.”

“How do you know all that? I haven’t seen you speak with either of them.”

“Not aloud, no.”

Angel’s eyes met hers. “What do you mean?”

Letting go, Emma told her, “I can do more than turn my skin to diamond.”

“What else can you do?”

“I can read minds.”

“Can you? What am I thinking about then?” Angel asked.

Emma tilted her head. “There is the obvious fear at the surface, but we already discussed that, didn’t we? How about I see what you know about someone I am curious about?”

“Who do I know?”

“Erik Lehnsherr.” She probed Angel’s memories. “You found him walking the streets of Mira. He looked handsome to you, so you offered him a night of fun.”

Angel’s eyes began to widen, but she said with a slightly shaking voice, “Lucky guess.”

Emma continued. “He went with you to your home, that hut we found you at. You thought you were prepared for what might happen… except he stopped you from stripping. He said he didn’t want that.”

“How do you -”

“He offered you money just for a night of companionship.”

“Stop.” Angel stepped back. “Alright, I believe you.”

Emma kept watching the memories. Erik never touched Angel. The next evening they met again, but Angel was hurt, bleeding. The day after that, he brought her and the other women the fish that the fishermen had caught after he killed them. “Angel.”

“Yes?” she whispered.

“You would not betray your own kind again, would you?”

Angel stared at her. “What?”

“You put human women over a man with a powerful gift.”

“They threatened us. I had no choice!”

“You did.” Emma turned her gaze back to the window. “Do not betray us. It would not work well for you.”

“I won’t. I have learned my lesson. I will not protect people like that again,” Angel promised.

“Good.”

Minutes of silence passed between them. “What were you thinking about earlier?” Angel quietly asked.

“Just someone I worry about. I was surprised to find someone with the same gift, but he has no training.”

“Why isn’t he training with you then?”

Emma looked at her.  _ Because I know Shaw. His methods would never work with him. _

* * *

His skin tingled. There was a crackle like lightning and a flash of darkness.

And then it was gone.

They were in Hank’s home, just like that.

Charles blinked, suddenly overcome by a nauseating dizziness. He must have begun to fall because someone caught him before he hit the ground.

“Charles?”

He knew that voice, would always know that voice. “Erik.” He leaned into the man. “Don’t feel good.”

“What happened?”

“It was his first time traveling by Kurt’s gift,” Moira explained. “Charles should be fine in a few minutes.”

“Who is Kurt?” Erik asked.

The boy lowered his hood and smiled. “I am. My name is Kurt Wagner.” He offered his hand to Erik. “A pleasure to meet you.”

Erik stared at him, eventually taking the hand, and was surprised by the strong, enthusiastic shake. “Right.”

“You have not told me your name.”

“Erik.”

“Ah. Hello, Erik.” Kurt turned to Hank and Raven next. “Raven!”

She ran to him with a grin, throwing her arms around him. “I’m so happy to see you again, Kurt.”

“I am as well.” He let go to stare up at Hank. “Hello, Hank.”

“Hey, kid.” Hank patted his shoulder. “Great to see you again. Glad you made it back safely.”

“Yes. I plan on staying longer this time,” Kurt told him. “The traveling was very stressful.”

“How far did you go?” Raven asked. “Was it further than Lavena?”

He nodded. “The further north you go, the worse it is. So many are living in so much fear. I could not go as far as I wanted. Looking as I do… I would have gotten caught.”

“You truly are a brave man, doing what you have already,” Charles told him. “Thank you.”

Kurt beamed. “Of course.”

He and Raven began discussing the northern land more, Hank and Moira joining in. Watching them, Erik softly asked Charles, “How are you feeling?”

“Much better now.”

“Then you don’t need to stay on me, do you?”

Charles peered up at him. “I suppose not.” He started to move away but then Erik’s arm wrapped around him, holding him against Erik’s body. “You don’t really want me to leave, do you?”

“No. But, neither do you.” He hesitated, and then said, “I am sorry for earlier.”

“Which part?”

“When you found out about Axel. What was there. How I behaved was not the best.”

“It did hurt, Erik. But what about apologizing to Hank? To Moira? She told me what you did to her.”

Erik sighed. “To her, I will.”

“What about Hank?” Charles asked.

“Charles, you lost your powers.”

“It was to help me.” He moved off of Erik. “Thanks to what he gave me, I was able to walk through Merchants Bay without issue. I felt great.”

“Charles -”

“I was not forced to hear the thoughts of others. There was no overwhelming wave of voices in my head. Erik, I was finally able to just  _ be _ .”

“But you are not one of them,” Erik said. “You are one of us.”

“I know that. But it is a nice change for me to not have to suffer.” Charles faced him. “Does metal ever overwhelm you, Erik?”

Erik narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“Have you ever been so completely surrounded by metal that it forced you to your knees? That you were hanging onto your control by the thinnest thread? And once it broke, down you went, because you were unable to stop it?”

Shaking his head, Erik told him, “No.”

“Then you have no idea what life is like for me. You don’t know what I deal with, so don’t pretend you know what I need or what I should want.”

“But your gift is wonderful. Maybe…” he sighed, “maybe weakening it would be best for now, but losing it completely -”

“It is not gone, only weak. That is what Hank said. So I would need more once this wears off.”

“A lesser dose.”

“No. I think I will be using the same as this time.”

“Charles, you can’t.”

Glaring at Erik, he said, “You cannot tell me what to do. It is not your life, not your pain. You do not tell me how to deal with it. Do you understand?”

Erik stared at him, and eventually said, “Yes. I think I do understand.”

“Good.” Charles turned away. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Beta'd by [daydreamerdisease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerdisease)


	13. A Confession Told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A decision was made on the way this fic will be updated. Please read the notes at the end.

The evening slowly passed. They sat on wooden chairs taken from the next hall. Spoken words filled the silence that now felt almost as overwhelming as his powers, but his mind was too distracted to focus on the conversations around him. Erik remained quiet as well, Raven sitting between them at the wooden table in Hank’s workroom.

Charles felt the faintest longing for his gift to return right now so that he could know what Erik was thinking, what he was feeling. But the peace he now experienced in life without it was worth the absence.

And yet…

He risked a glance towards Erik, but without more noticeable effort the man was out of sight. _What are you thinking about?_ he wanted to ask. _Can I fix this between us?_ Was there anything left to fix?

“Charles, are you listening?”

He blinked, turning his attention to Moira. “What?”

“Are you sure only your powers were affected?” Raven asked him.

With a pout, he told his sister, “Only my powers. I do apologize for not paying attention though.”

“It’s fine,” Moira said, “but Hank wanted to know something.”

“Yes?”

Hank leaned closer. “I was wondering if you are experiencing any new side effects. It’s been a while now since you used moondamp.”

“Nothing new,” Charles answered.

“And your gift hasn’t regained any of its strength?”

“No, not yet.”

“Alright.” Hank stood from the table and went to a cabinet. Pulling open a drawer, he grabbed a bit of parchment and a quill. “And now…” He stared at the countertops. “Where is my ink?”

“Probably where you last wrote something,” Moira told him. She smiled at Charles. “At least you’re still okay. We really were worried, you know.”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Everything is so quiet now, I suppose it is just easy for me to get lost in my own thoughts.”

“Oh. Is everything alright?”

“Yes, things are fine. No need to worry.”

“Alright, but if you need to talk to someone, just say so.”

Charles nodded. “I will, thank you.” He turned toward Raven as she began to say something, noticing Erik’s eyes on him before the other man looked away again. _Why are you like this?_ he thought.

Once again their voices began to fill in the silence. Everyone’s but his and Erik’s. _Does what they say not interest you at all?_ Charles looked up to see Hank going around the room as he talked. _You don’t even have questions for Hank?_

Raven’s laugh broke through Charles’ thoughts. Kurt was laughing too. They were getting along well, weren’t they? But Raven had said Kurt was too young for her before. _Maybe you are just good friends as well._

Charles peeked at Erik again. He seemed focused on… _something_. And then he noticed it. A faint, barely there rumbling from the drawers. No one else could hear it. _Erik, I wish I could help you calm down._ He closed his eyes and listened to the tools as they rolled and tumbled in the drawers.

Eventually he felt a tap on his knee and he opened his eyes to Raven. “Yes?”

“You did it again.”

“Did what?”

“You drifted off into your own little world again.”

He murmured an apology and looked around the room. “Where did Moira go?”

“She went to her room,” Raven told him as she rose from her chair.

Erik and Charles glanced at each other only a second before Charles was on his feet. “Her room?”

“Yes. It _is_ time for bed, you know.” She turned to him with a sigh. “Are you sure that stuff only affects your powers and not your actual brain?”

“I am sure. And it can’t be that late.”

“It really is,” Hank said as he walked up to him. “But you have been pretty distracted tonight.” He felt Charles’ forehead. “Are you really okay?”

“I’m fine,” Charles assured them as he backed away from Hank’s hand. “Just thinking a lot.”

“What have you been thinking about?” he heard Erik ask and he turned to see those light blue eyes on him.

“Just… things.”

Erik watched him for a few more seconds before turning his attention to Hank. “Do you have a free room?”

“Oh, yeah, I have several.” He walked to the door that led to the next hall and opened it. Doors lined the hall on either side, with a final one at the very end. “Come on,” he told them and they followed. “My room is the first on the right. The Summers brothers get the first room on the left. Moira is the second room on the right. Kurt is the second room on the left.” He led them a little further down. “Raven can have the third room on the right. Erik will be third on the left, and Charles… fourth on the right.”

Raven turned to Charles and Erik. “Are you guys alright with that?”

“Uh.” The two looked at each other. Sleeping together was no longer necessary. There would be no overwhelming voices in Charles’ mind preventing his rest no matter what choice was made.

“You can change the order however you want,” Hank told them.

Breaking eye contact first, Charles said, “No. It’s… it’s fine. Thank you.”

“Alright. Goodnight then, everyone. Washroom is at the end of the hall. Kurt and I will still be up for a little while if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Hank.”

Hank smiled and went back out to the workroom, shutting the door to the hall.

Raven sighed at the other two. “You guys have been weird all day.”

Neither responded to her comment, Erik uttering a soft goodnight and going into his assigned room. The door was swiftly shut.

“So what’s going on?” she asked Charles, seeing him stare at the door Erik had gone through. She received no reply so she grabbed his arm and dragged him into her room. “Alright, Charles. Start talking. You two were pretty inseparable before. What changed?”

He frowned. “I did.”

“What do you mean, you did?”

Charles tapped his head. “No power, no need to be close.”

“And? You guys still want each other.”

“Raven.”

“I mean it. The guy wants you.”

“Not in the way you are implying.”

She sat them on the bed. “Listen, I know he does. Have you seen the way he looks at you?”

“Raven, he wants a friend. Not a…”

“A _lover_?”

“He doesn’t want it.”

She folded her arms. “You just refuse to believe me.”

“I told him once before how I felt and it proved he is only looking for friendship.”

“You did?” she asked.

Looking down, he said, “Part of it is my fault for saying he is a good friend, and that I _liked_ him. I know that. But he said he does not have many friends, and he is glad I am one of them. I couldn’t clarify anything after that, Raven. I couldn’t.”

Raven nodded. “I get it.” Looking at him, she added, “But next time say ‘love’.”

“I can’t say that word.”

“He might understand you then.”

“Doesn’t matter. I don’t know if what I feel is that strong.”

There was a brief silence and Raven asked, “What were you thinking about so much today?”

He shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

“Hey. Don’t lie to me, alright? Now what was it?”

With a sigh, he answered, “It was Erik.”

“The whole time?”

“Most of it. I know it’s ridiculous.”

“And you’re sure you don’t love him?”

“I can’t, Raven. I can’t ruin what we have.”

She stood. “Maybe I should have a chat with him then.”

“No. Raven, please don’t.”

“Then you need to tell him,” she said. “Maybe right now.”

“Damn it, Raven. I cannot just put myself through that again.”

“Then what are you going to do?”

“What can I do?” Charles jumped to his feet. “All I will ever be to him is a friend. I have to be okay with that.”

“You don’t have to. You guys just need to talk.”

“I can’t tell him,” he said. “Not now. I can’t.” He felt her hand on his arm but he pulled away from her. “No. I’m going to bed.” Charles sighed and his shoulders slumped. “I feel exhausted.”

“Are you going to his room?” his sister wondered.

“Of course I’m not.”

“He wants you with him. I’m sure of it.”

Charles glanced at her but then walked to the door. “Goodnight, Raven.”

She turned her back to him. “Goodnight, Charles.”

He left her room, closing the door. Erik’s was across from hers. Charles could knock, maybe ask for some company after all that.

His hand raised to do just that, but he hesitated, and dropped his hand to his side, going to his own room.

* * *

Erik rolled onto his side, again. It was just like the night on the ship when Charles decided to sleep alone. He could not find slumber, no longer used to being alone.

As he turned onto his back, he heard a light knock at his door, and the voice of the man on his mind. “Erik? Are you awake?”

He sat up. “Yes.” Charles was here?

“Could I come in?”

“Of course,” he answered.

The door opened and there was Charles. He walked in, pushing the door shut. “Hey. Can’t sleep either?”

“No.” Erik watched him slowly walk closer. “Are your powers back?”

“No they aren’t.” He sat beside Erik. “Are you still upset with me?”

Erik frowned at him. “I’m still disappointed that you don’t want your powers back… but I understand it.”

“I’m glad you do.” Charles placed a hand on Erik’s. “I do miss being in your mind though.”

“Do you?” Erik asked. “I would have thought my mind was the last place you’d want to be now.”

“No. Erik, we have disagreements. But I don’t want to lose you.”

“Charles, you won’t lose me,” he promised.

“You mean it?”

“Of course I do.” With a sigh, he added, “I’m sorry if I ever made you think otherwise.”

“You were really upset when I went to my own room.”

Erik looked away from him. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Leaning closer, Charles asked, “Why did it upset you so much? Without my powers, I don’t need your help.” When Erik turned to him, he murmured, “Sorry. But it is true.”

“I know that.”

“You just want me with you all the time, don’t you?”

“Of course I do.” Then he realized what he said, “I…”

“You know,” Charles told him, “before when I told you… that you are a good friend, and that I _like_ you… I lied.”

“You lied?” Erik questioned him.

“I was scared. But the truth is… I love you.”

Erik stared, wide-eyed. “What?”

“I love you, Erik.”

“You… love me?”

“Yes.”

Erik didn’t know what to say. The beating of his heart quickened as the words really sunk in. Charles _loved_ him? Was that possible? He saw Charles start to frown the longer it took for him to respond, but what could he say? Did Erik even love him in return?

The dream came back to him. A kiss that was shared, and more that followed. Was that what his subconscious tried to tell him?

“Erik?” Charles asked, breaking his train of thought. “Do you…”

“Sorry. You just… really surprised me.” Erik tried to sort through his thoughts, struggling to figure out his own heart.

Charles held onto Erik’s hand. “I can’t read your mind, Erik. Can you tell me how you feel?”

He looked at their hands. “I… don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

Erik gripped Charles’ hand. “I did have a dream. Maybe it meant that.”

“What happened in your dream?”

“I guess that means it wasn’t shared then.” He gazed into Charles’ eyes. “There was a chess game.”

Charles nodded, waiting for him to continue.

“I don’t know what happened with that game, but after, we were in our corner of the cabin, and… we…”

“And we?”

Erik thought through the moments after that kiss, when he imagined what could happen, and his cheeks flushed. “We…”

“Yes?”

There was no getting the words out calmly now that his mind had gone down that particular path again, and his friend’s lips looked so inviting.

He closed the gap, pressing his lips to Charles’ in a light kiss that was barely there, the message getting across clearly. Charles leaned into it and once they parted, Erik took another from him.

They shared one more before Charles pulled away. “Erik, wait.”

“What is it?” he whispered.

Charles bit his lip. “I can’t do this.”

“What do you mean? Can’t?”

He put a little distance between them. “Please don’t get too mad at me.”

“About what?” Erik asked him.

Charles swallowed, but then his skin turned blue, his brown hair growing and going red, his blue eyes becoming yellow.

Erik stared at her. All this time, it was just a _trick_. His body felt tense and he said in a hard voice, “Raven.”

“I know you’re not happy with me.”

“Get out.”

“I just needed you to realize how you feel,” she told him. “Now you can tell Charles and -”

“I said, _get out_.”

The door swung open with help from his gift turning and pulling the knob.

Raven stood but did not leave. “He really does love you, Erik.”

He rose to his feet, towering over her. His hands tightened into fists. “ _Out_.”

“Will you at least talk to him?”

“I am trying really hard not to hurt you right now,” he stated to her in a low tone. “ _Get out_.”

She huffed and walked out, and the door shut.

Erik stayed where he was. What _was_ that? _Why_ did she do that? Did Charles put her up to it? Was this some fucking joke to them?

He couldn’t deal with this.

* * *

Charles dragged his feet out to the workroom the next morning. He had dozed on and off throughout the night, but any decent sleep had been impossible.

Upon opening the door, he scanned the room, finding only Hank and Moira.

“Good morning,” Moira greeted him.

“Morning.” Charles scratched his head. “Is it just us?”

“Well, Kurt went to the market,” she told him. “I think Raven and Erik are still in bed.”

“Mm. Good for them.” Charles sat at the table with a yawn.

“You didn’t sleep well, huh?” asked Hank. “Was it the moondamp?”

“No. Erik and I had been sleeping together until last night.”

“Oh. Sorry, I didn’t think you guys were a couple.”

Charles blinked at him. “We’re not.”

“But you sleep together?”

“Yes?”

The door to the rest of the house opened and they turned to see Erik. He glared at Charles. “Which one are you?”

Charles stared at him. “What are you talking about?”

“Are you really Charles? Or are you Raven?”

“What?”

Raven entered from the hall, stopping as soon as she saw Erik. “Oh, hey. Still mad?”

Looking between them, Charles asked, “What happened?”

“You don’t know?” Erik wondered.

“No I don’t. What happened?”

“She came to my room last night,” Erik told him. “Pretending to be you.”

Charles turned to her. “Raven?”

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean for it to go so far.”

“How far did it go, Raven?!”

“Far enough,” stated Erik.

Charles got to his feet and went to him. “Erik, I am so sorry. I really had no idea she did that.”

“Yes, I see that now.”

“I promise she will not do that again. Right, Raven?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Charles looked at him.

“I spoke with the captain of a merchant ship,” Erik explained. “I will be returning to Mira in a few days.”

Charles’ body felt cold, his heart breaking at the news. “You’re leaving?”

* * *

Shaw and Emma boarded the ship first. They were led to their cabin and once alone, Emma sent the location to Azazel. He appeared in front of them, along with Angel and Janos.

“Have any of you been to Merchants Bay before?” Shaw asked their companions.

The men shook their heads as Angel spoke, “No.”

“It is a busy place. Try not to get lost once we arrive. You might get yourself in trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the posting of this chapter, I was going to take a break from posting updates until the rest of the fic was entirely written. But due to the way this chapter ended, I think I will push the break back until after chapter 14.
> 
> Whenever it does happen, it will be stated in a story note.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/)! Send me an ask or something. Anon is always on.
> 
> Beta'd by [daydreamerdisease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerdisease)


End file.
